A Walk Through Hell
by Batman's Bombshell
Summary: Ranger is taken captive after a mission is compromised. Stephanie/Ranger Love story. Eventual Babe HEA! Dark, rated for graphic violence and adult themes. COMPLETE!
1. Traitor

_**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich. This is for artistic exercise only. I am not profiting financially from this Graphic Violence and Adult Themes. Eventual Babe HEA.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 1: Traitor**_

_

* * *

_

Thirty six days.

Thirty six days of captivity.

I sit on the dirt floor, legs crossed beneath me, staring at flesh that has peeled away from the soles of my feet. I flex my toes, and watch the exposed bones move in their sockets. I have never felt anything so painful, yet I am fascinated. I continue the motion, welcoming the pain. At least the sensation tells me that I am awake and alive. My nightmares and reality have become one and the same.

I take stock of my surroundings. The dirt floor where I sit is polluted with the excretements of the men around me. My men, what's left of them anyway, are posed in various stages of agony; both mental and physical. I have tuned out their screams and moans of pain. The silence in my mind is my only solace.

Thirty six days since our capture. Though it feels like a lifetime ago. My mind is pulled unconsciously back to that day…

* * *

My team had arrived under the cover of night on the shores of Namp'o, North Korea. Our mission was to gather Intel on a compound twelve miles in from the coast, along the Taedong River. The U.S. government had suspicions of nuclear weapons testing and manufacturing occurring at the site.

Before our boat had even completely beached the shore, shots rang out. Our mission had been compromised. I knew in that moment that there was a mole in the agency; a traitor among us.

Three quarters of my men were killed in the initial resistance… lucky bastards. The remainder of us were shed of our coats and combat boats; made to walk for miles barefoot along the frozen terrain. The chill bit at our exposed skin. The rocks and vegetation tore into the flesh of our feet. We walked for days. At night we huddled together, the frost clinging to our skin and clothes. Four days with no food, water or shelter. Four days of walking through hell.

* * *

The door to our crude cell swings open, grating across the floor. I jump as the noise breaks into my reverie. Two guards come into the cell. I know they have come for me.

Again.

I am hauled up to my feet by my arms. I swallow my scream as the weight of my body settles on my feet. I am half dragged to an empty cell down the hall; my body too weak to walk unassisted. My captors had overheard my name being spoken two days ago. Corporal Sanchez was dying, crying out raggedly from the hallucinations of his mind. He was screaming for help… screaming my name.

"_I hope, for your sake, that you are feeling more cooperative today Ranger. My men here are growing tired of your silence and looking for… an outlet for their frustration." _

I look into the face of my captor, as I have done to all of the ones before him. I commit his face to my memory. For _HIS SAKE_, he had better make sure that I never leave this place alive; because if I do I will hunt him, I will find him and I will kill him; and the punishment he will receive will be horrific beyond even his twisted comprehension.

A slow evil smile spreads across my face as I imagine the possibilities. Fear flashes briefly in his eyes as he studies my face. It is quickly replaced by rage as he raises his rifle.

I silence my mind, ignoring their words. My body racked with the beating I am receiving. The butt of his gun slams into my ribs and face; the warmth of my own blood trickling down my neck.

My mind escapes within itself.

I drift slowly into unconsciousness and into her arms.

She smiles and cups my face in her hands; kissing me as she whispers, "_I love you Ranger."_

The most sacred word I know escapes my lips…

"_Babe."_

**TBC…**


	2. Amateur

**_Disclaimer: The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich. This is for artistic exercise only. I am not profiting financially from this story. Warning: Graphic Violence and Adult Themes. Eventual Babe HEA._**

**_A Walk Through Hell_**

**_Chapter 2: Amateur_**

* * *

Her voice drifts further and further away; until I can no longer distinguish her words. My vision becomes tunneled; I scream for her, desperate not to lose the connection. I feel the warmth of her presence fade, and all is black.

* * *

I am pulled from the darkness by the pungent smell of death and decay. My body rebels, uselessly trying to empty my already barren stomach. The acid rising burns its way through my nose and throat. A white heat floods through my torso; a pain so intense that I gasp aloud, clutching at my broken ribs. My body labors to control my breathing.

I try to open my eyes, but my body struggles to comply. I gingerly touch the left side of my face, my skin sticky and wet. My left eye is swollen shut and aches at the touch. I manage to open my right eye, the brightness momentarily blinding my vision. I squint and blink, giving my eyes time to adjust to the light.

I am back in our cell, my body propped haphazardly against the cold cement wall. The room is lit by a single light bulb, dangling by its wire from the ceiling. A single, paper thin mattress rests in one corner of the room on the dirt floor. The cloth is diseased with a mixture of unidentifiable stains. I hear screaming in the distance followed by the repeated thud of a blunt object connecting with flesh.

The interrogations continue.

I am crushed with the knowledge that she is gone; then again she never really was here. A beautiful mirage my mind has conjured to help me to survive. Yet, I am grateful for those moments with her; no matter how fleeting. My will to survive is renewed and rages inside of me. I will return to her. The alternative is unacceptable.

I look at the men around me. Our numbers have dwindled during my unconsciousness. The chains surrounding Private Andersons neck have thickened. Each representing a fallen comrade and brother; their bodies discarded as common trash. He is diligent in collecting their dog tags; needing something tangible to hold on to. He said that he will send what is left of these soldiers back to their families. I admire his kindness.

Feeling the weight of my stare, Anderson swivels his eyes to meet mine.

_"Welcome back, Sir."_

I nod in return.

His shirt is stiff with dried blood and sweat, clinging to his skeletal form; his eyes dark and gaunt. His blond hair is matted to his head and stained red; a deep laceration running along his scalp and forehead. He is so young, my heart aches for this boy. I want desperately to save him from this God awful place. A wave of helplessness washes over me.

He slides a wooden bowl across the floor to me, containing a single ball of rice. I have become accustomed to this meal. It is the only ration of food that we are provided daily. Right now I am grateful for even this small reprieve, desperate to rid my mouth of the copper taste of blood.

_"Thank you,"_ My gravelly voice unrecognizable even to myself.

Two guards walk past our cell, the one closest to us running a police baton along the metal bars. The clanging sound rouses the soldiers who have managed to fall asleep. They scramble to attention, fear gripping them as they await their fate. I look at the man who enters the cell, recognizing him as my most recent captor; the other remains standing guard outside of our cell.

The first guard walks across the room and approaches Private Anderson. He barks at him in his native tongue; ordering him to stand and follow. Anderson stares back at the man, a weary expression on his face; shaking his head in non comprehension. The guard knows that he does not speak Korean. He will use it as an excuse to beat him.

I watch as he pummels Andersons body with the baton in his hands. Anderson curls into a fetal position, trying to protect his face and head. His whimpers and grunts of pain cause my hands to shake with fury. The guard changes tactics and begins brutally kicking his chest and legs. I watch as Andersons body slackens, his hold on life tenuous. The guard continues his assault beating him into unconsciousness.

And then, he makes the biggest mistake of his life.

Lost in his rage, he turns his back to me. It takes every ounce of strength that I have to stand and take the step closing the distance between us. I grip his neck and twist, a satisfying crack echoing against the walls.

I release him, his body quivering as it collapses to the floor.

_"Fucking amateur,"_ I snarl. A soldiers death at the hands of this untrained man would be a disgrace. He is nothing more than a savage in a uniform.

I am filled with relief as I see Private Andersons chest rise and fall with his shallow breathing. Perhaps he will live to see another day.

The guard at the door is frantically trying to enter the cell; screaming to the others for assistance.

I step back and allow my body to slide down the cement wall; knowing that I have sealed my own fate. I will pay for his death with the cost of my own life; but I cannot bring myself to regret the act. I could not continue living, having stood by and watched one of my own men die. Another piece of my soul is marred with death, and this piece I will freely give.

The door to our cell is jarred open. I rest my head against the wall and close my eyes. I picture her face, the only person that I have ever truly loved. In that moment I offer up a silent prayer. I pray that she will know how much I loved her and how hard I fought to return to her. I pray for mercy upon my soul, that I may someday be reunited with her.

Eternity without her would be the worst kind of hell.

I grieve for the life we could have shared together; for the love I held at bay from her. I realize now that my stubborn ways have cost us both dearly. Nothing is more painful than regret.

I feel the barrel of a rifle pressing into my temple. I wait for the bullet, and wonder fleetingly if I will feel any pain. I focus on her face, those deep blue eyes; the image I choose to be my last.

My body is suddenly thrown forward violently, an explosion rocking the building; pieces of cement and dust raining down upon our heads. The sound of machine gun fire reverberates off of the walls. Muffled voices seem to surround us, growing louder as they close in. The guard scrambles to his feet, eyes wide with confusion. My men cower on the floor, terrified and defenseless.

The sound of heavy foot fall grows louder with every second. The guard opens fire, the rounds strobbing the room with light. His body jerks backwards before he falls limply to the floor; blood oozing onto the ground from the single bullet hole in his forehead.

Men flood into the room, pausing to assess the situation.

_"My name is Colonel Mark Davidson of the U.S. Army; weve come to take you boys home."_

Thirty seven days of captivity, and the cavalry has finally arrived.

Thank God for second chances.

TBC...


	3. Eliminated

_**All rights to the following characters belong to Janet Graphic Content. Cupcake Warning. Also, I am not a doctor, and sadly I don't even get to play one on T.V., the medical treatment and terminology in this chapter is as accurate as the information that I have access to. Enjoy!**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 3: Eliminated**_

* * *

Colonel Davidson looks around the now empty cell, _"We need to move the remainder of the men to the helicopters quickly. Where are they being held?"_

I flinch at his words, not wanting to give a reply. The Colonel notices my hesitation and turns to study my face.

"_All surviving men have been evacuated, Sir."_ I can't withhold the sadness from my voice. Of the original twenty five men, only seven have survived. Our loss is great.

Colonel Davidson's expression turns to stone; his blank face nearly as impenetrable as my own. He is only in his mid forties, but his countenance holds the heartache of many life times. His skin is weathered, lines deeply etching the planes of his face. His eyes though sharp and piercing, are distant and haunted. I see the similarities between us and wonder if I am starring at the image of my future.

The thought leaves me feeling hollow and empty. For the first time in my life, I want something more.

"_Christ,"_ he mutters, scrubbing his hands over his face. He turns his back to me, hanging his head. I watch as he masters his breathing, slowly reining in his rage. Several long minutes pass before he clears his throat and turns to face me.

"_Well, let's get you moved Major Manoso. I'd rather not extend our stay here; the accommodations leave something to be desired."_ His attempt to lighten the atmosphere falls flat. His face revealing no lingering signs of the internal war he had just battled.

"_What is the status of our captors, Sir_?" I hope that they are still alive; I want the satisfaction of witnessing their last breaths.

"_Eliminated,"_ He says curtly.

I nod, feeling something between relieved and unsatisfied. I attempt to stand, my body trembling from the pain.

The Colonel's eyes widen as he notices the decaying condition of my feet. "_Sit down soldier. I'll be back with help." _His command is not left open for debate.

The move to the helicopter is excruciating. The sweat beads on my forehead as I try to contain my screams of pain. As emasculating as being carried is, there is no possibility of me walking under my own steam.

We are flown to South Korea and into allied territory. A makeshift command post and infirmary are located there. As we are moved from the helicopters the medics swarm into action. Some of the men are in critical condition at best.

Bags of IV's are hooked to every man. We need to be rehydrated and stabilized before we can attempt the flight back into the U.S. Antibiotics are administered to battle infection. We are bathed and given clean clothing.

The medic tending to me reminds me of a young Bobby. I am overwhelmed with relief that this mission was under my private government contract. I can't imagine losing one of my core team members at Rangeman. They are my family, in every way that matters.

He binds my ribs and tends to my more minor cuts and bruises. As he examines my feet the color drains from his face, _"I have to clean out the infection. If I don't I'm afraid you'll lose your feet to gangrene, but we don't have any pain medication and…"_

I silence his words, "_Do it, but you're going to need to restrain me."_ Even after all of the weight that I have lost, I am still massive compared to this boy. I am afraid that I will hurt him without consciously meaning to do so.

He looks into my eyes, searching; for what I am not sure. He seems to find his answer there and gives me a nod.

He gathers the supplies that he will need. The crude infirmary is lacking restraint straps; they are going to have to hold me down manually.

Four men stand beside where I lay, all wearing matching looks of unease and pity.

I just hope that they are strong enough.

I watch as the medic pours the antiseptic onto a soft bristled scrub brush; his hands shaking terribly, looking as though he is going to be ill.

He takes a deep breath trying to steady himself, "_Are you sure about this?"_

I wrap my hands around the sides of the cote where I lay, steeling my grip; my stomach churning with the foreseeable pain.

"_Fuck… just do it."_ I grit through my teeth.

As the bristles come into contact with my flesh, I strain to remain in control. There are no words to describe the pain as it lances through my body. The sound of my cry is inhuman, like a animal being tortured. It takes me a moment to realize that those horrendous noises are coming from me. The men surrounding me struggle to contain me. My body arches up off of the cote as my ribs scream in protest of the movement.

After what seems like an eternity the scrubbing stops. I feel the cool flow of saline over my lower legs and feet; my body vibrating with the adrenaline coursing through my system. I know that the crash will come soon; my energy reserves have expended long ago.

I look down my body to where the medic sits wrapping my feet. I can see the tears silently streaming down his cheeks, "_These hands are meant to heal, not to cause harm. I'm so sorry…"_

"_Thank you,"_ I rasp. "_It had to be done. A true soldier completes his mission even when the task seems unbearable."_

He meets my gaze and nods. I see the tension leave his shoulders as he digests my words. I feel the hands of the men restraining me hesitantly leave my body. I look up at them, offering a nod of reassurance.

My vision blurs from exhaustion; sight and sound fading away. I give myself over to the darkness, welcoming sleep as it envelops me.

* * *

We spent the next two days in South Korea, though my mind was thousands of miles away. I was irritated with the delay, wanting desperately to return to my Babe.

Several high ranking officials were present at the command post. They ordered us to be debriefed before returning to the State's. This was against standard protocol and given the nature of our capture I was growing increasingly suspicious.

I remained stoic at my interview, schooling my features to give nothing away. I needed to find out who the leak was; I knew that if I appeared suspicious to the wrong person I would become a target. After surviving this ordeal, I would not allow myself to be eliminated to cover up a conspiracy.

It took a ten hour flight to reach the Tripler Army Medical Center in Honolulu, Hawaii. After being admitted and screened, I was pleased to hear that my broken ribs had not affected my lungs and would heal naturally.

I met with a specialist regarding skin grafts to my feet. They would harvest tissue from my upper thighs and groin to restore the missing skin. When the doctor mentioned that these grafts can sometimes fail to take, I sent him a look that told him exactly what failure would mean for him.

The look on his face told me that he had received my message loud and clear. He quickly went on to guarantee my complete recovery.

Smart man.

The down time from the surgery would be tedious. I would spend a week on full bed rest with my feet elevated twenty four hours a day; followed by three weeks of very limited activity.

The day after arriving at the hospital I was given permission to contact outside family members and friends; barring I give no information away regarding the mission.

My first call, as always, is to Tank.

"_Yo,"_ Tank's voice is expressionless.

"_Report,"_ I bark, unable to keep the smile from my own.

"_Oh, thank God…"_ He breathed. "_Ranger, man we thought_…." His sentence is left hanging in the air. I don't want to discuss how closely that sentence was to becoming a reality.

"_I'm at the Army Hospital in Honolulu. I should be here for another three weeks. Anything I need to be aware of?"_ He knows that this is my way of asking about Stephanie.

"_Business as usual Rangeman, I followed your orders regarding Bomber. I waited for two weeks after you missed your check in date to inform her of your status… She lost it man… we all did…" _

"_Continue, "_I prod, my stomach rolling with unease. God, please don't tell me that she did something rash. The cops face flashes across my mind; my hands tightening into fists.

"_I went to her apartment to tell her about the situation. I didn't know that Morelli was there. At first I thought that it would be good to have him there to comfort her… it didn't work out that way though."_

I saw red, "_Did he hurt her?"_ I growl, my voice sounding lethal.

"_No! no, that's not it at all… shit, maybe you should just talk to her about this yourself…"_ Tank hurries to interject, clearly uncomfortable with the direction this conversation is heading.

"_Tank!"_ He isn't about to weasel out of this.

He sighed. "_Like I said, she lost it. Crumpled right there in front of me. I tried to console her but she fought me off, screaming that I was a liar. She curled up into a tiny ball, mumbling…."_

I waited through the silence, knowing he would crack.

Tank sighed again before continuing, _"She kept repeating over and over again that you can't really be gone. That she was in love with you… It broke my heart, man. Apparently I wasn't the only one either."_

My own heart was beating frantically in my chest.

"_Morelli didn't take it well. He just stood there, staring down at her in disbelief. He walked out on her then. He hasn't tried to contact her since."_

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Fucking cop. _"See if you can persuade Stephanie to take an all expense paid vacation to Hawaii."_ As much as I don't want her to see me in this condition, I want to have her near me more.

Tank laughed_. "Man, you couldn't keep her away if you tried. She's been hounding me constantly for information. She never gave up on you… Are you going to call her?"_

"_No. Take the company plane, first thing in the morning. I would rather speak with her in person."_ What I really need is some time to prepare. I can't afford to screw things up this time.

I disconnect the call with Tank and smile.

Tomorrow I will be with my Babe.

Fourty one days since captivity and tomorrow I will get my second chance.

TBC...


	4. Peace

_**Janet Evanovich owns all rights to the following characters. Cupcake warning.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 4: Peace**_

* * *

"_No."_

I sit with my arms folded across my chest, staring at the nurse beside my bed. The old battle ax just won't back down.

The nurse glares back at me unfazed,_ "Mr. Manoso, it is standard procedure for our patients to receive anti-depression medication. It will help to reduce the possibility of PTSD. Your doctor has ordered…"_

"_No."_I said again sternly. I am not going to be drugged minutes before Stephanie's arrival. I need all of my pistons firing for the conversation ahead.

I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is about to throw down her trump card.

"_Mr. Manoso, you have already refused your pain medication this morning. I do not believe that you are in the right state of mind to make medical decisions regarding your healthcare and…"_

"_Well, it's a good thing I'm here then."_ Tank's imposing form lumbers through the doorway. He stares down at the woman, nearly half his size.

The nurse turns her death glare to Tank, not the least bit intimidated by his massive size. _"And you, __**SIR**__, would be…."_

"_**I **__would be the person who holds this man's medical power of attorney, __**MA'AM**__."_ Tank retorts, his upper body mimicking my own.

The nurse roughly grabs her clip board from the foot of my bed, muttering as she shuffles through the door, "_Ungrateful, egotistical men. Never in my life…"_ The door clicks shut behind her.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"_Wow, she just radiates warmth and kindness. I'm so glad to see you're in such gentle hands." _Tank manages to choke out before laughing.

"_Yeah, a real peach."_ I said shuddering. I would rather spend an hour in solitary confinement than five minutes alone with that shrew. I wonder when her shift is over…

"_Before you even ask, Bomber stopped at the gift shop before coming up. She'll be here in a few minutes_" Tank's words interrupt my exact train of thought.

"_Listen man, you can't mess around with her anymore. If you love her, which I know you do, then tell her. No more games. I can't even tell you what she's been through the last couple of weeks. It was like something in her snapped…"_

I was shocked to hear Tank so emotional, _"I know. I've had a lot of time to think, and it's time for me to make some changes. I love her, always have."_

"_Good,"_ Tank said smiling, "_Because there's a line forming behind you, just waiting for you to mess up. Santos, of course, being front and center."_

"_Fucking vultures," _I snarl. All of my men are in love with Stephanie to some degree. Lester, however, is the only one brave enough to act upon it. We will have to have a little chat when I get home; a chat involving a mat and two pairs of bare fists.

If I were to be completely honest with myself, this is my greatest fear. That a good man, like Lester, who is deserving of Stephanie would challenge my claim to her. Someone who didn't' share my same insecurities and weakness's in the relationship department; someone who didn't have the emotional barriers that I have built, someone who would be easier for her to love.

I have never been intimidated by Morelli. He is a good man, and an even better cop; but their relationship was like trying to fit the wrong two puzzle pieces together. No matter how hard they tried, they weren't made to be together.

God, I hope I'm the right fit for her.

Tank laughs as he watches the emotions flicker across my face. "_Easy Rangeman, no one has tried anything... yet. I'm just saying that she is a beautiful woman and she's… different than other women. There's something about her that is really special. Any one of us would kill for her to look at us the way she looks at you. "_

I nod. I know what needs to be done. I just hope I'm not too late.

I know that my time alone with Tank is limited and there is another pressing issue that I need to attend to. I shift in my bed, retrieving the folded piece of paper that I had hidden beneath my legs. I hold the paper out for Tank.

"_Is this where I check yes or no if I want to go steady with you?"_ Tank jokes, taking the note from my hand.

"_Read it, and then dispose of it."_

Tank's brow furrows with confusion. I watch his eyes widen as they scan across the page…

_Our mission was compromised. There is a mole in the agency. I can't stress enough the importance of keeping this information closely guarded. We were ambushed upon arrival, like cattle lead to slaughter. The debriefing was questionable. I need you to go to our most trusted sources, dig as deeply as you can, covertly. I am not sure if I or the other surviving men are being monitored. _

Tank's body turns rigid, his face twisting into a scowl. "_An inside man_?"

I nod in affirmation.

He blows out a puff of air, "_Fuck."_

Before I can respond the door to my room slowly opens.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of her, my Babe.

She is wearing a light blue silk halter top, tiny white shorts and matching flip flops; her hair spilling down around her shoulders in soft curls. In her hands she clutches a little brown stuffed bear, dressed in army fatigues with an American flag in one paw.

I have never seen anything so beautiful.

Sensing our need for privacy, Tank pats my shoulder and walks towards the door, "It's good to have you back, man. I'm going to make a few phone calls. I'll be back later."

I nod in Tank's general direction, not able to tear my eyes away from Stephanie's face.

I watch as she struggles for composure. Her face the image of a woman in grieving, as if she hasn't yet accepted that I am alive and well.

I physically ache to touch her, to console her. The emotions raging inside of me are strangling, choking me into silence.

Her eyes finally move to meet mine, her lower lip trembling. She approaches my bed slowly, her eyes scanning my body.

"_Babe, I'm…"_

She holds up her hand to silence me; her eyes brimming with tears.

She places the bear down beside me and moves down the bed towards my feet. She peels the sheet away from my body, draping it over the foot of my bed. I am relieved that my feet are wrapped, not wanting her to see the severity of my injury. I am left only in my thin cotton hospital gown. My heart however, feels more exposed than my body.

Her hands, soft as a whisper, caress a slow path up my body; her tears spilling onto my bare skin.

I think back to the nights that I would sneak into her apartment; unease resting heavily on me after her latest brush with fate. Needing to see for myself that she was truly okay, I would hold her gently, taking stock of her condition. Tracing the curve of her body; noting every bruise, every cut. I would kiss each tenderly, drinking her in. When I was finally satisfied with my assessment, I would lie down beside her, curving to her body. She never once woke, but subconsciously she knew I was there. She would cuddle into me, her voice dreamy with sleep; whispering my name.

And now she stands before me, drinking me in; taking her own journey to ease her mind. In this moment the reversal of our roles is so profound, I can't quite wrap my mind around it. I realize how much I need this, how much I crave her comfort.

I have forgotten what it feels like to be loved.

My defenses seem to melt away as she resurrects the man buried inside of the soldier.

I shiver from her touch as her fingers trail up my sides; pausing briefly over my injured ribs. She bends her head slowly to my chest, placing her ear above my heart. Her body racked with sobs as she listens to the sound of my heart beating.

I lay still, knowing that she needs this as much as I do. After several minutes she stands, her eyes focusing on my face. She traces the lines of my face, brushing across my jaw, my eyes and my lips. She gently runs her fingers through my shorn hair before dragging them back down to cup my face in her hands.

Our eyes meet, a smile breaking through her tear,. "_Ranger… you came back_." I watch as the realization sinks in.

"_I'd walk through hell to return to you. I love you Babe, just the thought of you gave me the strength to make it home."_

She leans into me, brushing her lips across mine, "_I love you too, Ranger."_

We give in to the kiss, conveying with our bodies the words of our hearts.

Thirty one years of searching, and today I finally find peace.

TBC…

Thoughts?


	5. Macabre

_**Janet Evanovich owns rights to the following characters: Ranger, Tank and Stephanie. **_

_**The rest are mine. Warning: Graphic Content.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 5: Macabre**_

* * *

I lay beside my Babe, watching her sleep; snuggled up next to my body, her riot of curls fanning out across my pillow. The emotions running through me are too numerous to name; awe, joy, hope, a fierce protectiveness. She looks so innocent, so fragile; yet her strength never ceases to amaze me. She is perfect.

The missing piece that completes me; my perfect fit.

She stirs in my arms, her eyes fluttering open. She smiles at me sheepishly, a blush painting her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep_." She raises her arms above her head, pointing her toes, stretching out on the bed like a cat.

"_Don't be,"_ I murmur softly, twisting one of her curls around my finger. "_I needed to feel you in my arms." _The emotional charge had been draining on both of us, but I just couldn't bear to close my eyes. I needed this time to reflect and soak in her presence.

She carefully stood from the bed, mindful of my injured ribs, _"I'm going to the cafeteria for some lunch. Can I get you anything?"_

"_No thanks Babe, I can't eat anything until after my surgery,"_ Just thinking of eating another hospital meal quickly diminishes my hunger. I can't wait for the surgery to be over and the healing process to begin. Another three weeks of this food and I will be begging for a ball of rice.

She leans over me, softly brushing her lips across mine; the silk of her shirt tickling the bare skin of my bicep. The muscles of my chest ripple as a shiver passes through my body. I pull her closer to me, deepening the kiss; my hand fisting into her curls. She moans softly, fuelling the burning desire building inside of me. I wrap my other arm around her, trailing my fingers down her spine. Her back arches, pressing her chest into mine.

I wince at the pressure against my ribs. Sensing my discomfort, she immediately freezes in my arms.

She tries to pull away but I hold her to me, "_I'm sorry! I forgot, I just…"_

"_Shhhh, Babe,_ "I run my thumb across her lips, silencing her apology. My eyes roam her face, her skin flushed, eyes darkened with lust. She is breathtaking. I have never wanted a woman so much before. I growl deep in my chest frustrated with my body's limitations.

She smiles knowingly, her eyes sparkling wickedly, "_Don't worry Batman, I plan to find out just how alive and well you really are as soon as possible."_

"_Not soon enough,"_ I grumble, my body aching for release.

She giggles, sashaying towards the door. I am hypnotized by the sway of her hips, imagining my hands gripping them tightly, pulling her to me. She peeks over her shoulder at me, smiling mischievously before closing the door behind her.

This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life.

I have never seen her so playful, so confident. I can't wait to explore this new side of her. We have always shared an intense sexual chemistry, but Morelli, commitment issues and personal insecurities have kept us from pursuing a relationship. Finally free of those limitations, I feel as though iron shackles have been removed from my feet.

A knock at the door interrupts my musings. Private Anderson is wheeled into the room. His head has been shaved, the laceration on his scalp and forehead now stitched and bandaged.

The nurse pushing Anderson wheels him to the side of my bed, _"Just push the call button when you are ready to go back to your room." _She smiles down at him before taking her leave. He looks around the room nervously, not sure where to begin.

"_Sir, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me. I am honored that you would risk your life to save mine. I know that if you hadn't been there I wouldn't have made it home alive. I owe you my life… I can't ever thank you enough."_ His eyes are warm and sincere.

I nod. "_You're a good man; you would have done the same for me."_

"_Yes, I would have_." He said without hesitation and I believe him.

Tank steps through the doorway, his eyes swiveling between myself and Anderson.

"_Tank this is Private Anderson, we served together on this last mission_."

Tank steps forward, extending his hand to Anderson; his massive hand swallowing Anderson's smaller one.

"_I can't imagine why they call you Tank_," Anderson's eyes widen as he takes in Tank's mammoth proportions.

"_Beats me_," Tank chuckles. "_What's your name kid_?" I can see that Tank has immediately taken a liking to Anderson.

"_Johnny, Sir. Johnny Anderson."_

"_They treatin' you alright in here Johnny? Got ya set up with some pretty little nurse yet?"_

Anderson's face sours. "_Man, my last nurse had more facial hair than I do,"_ He said shuddering.

"_Though, I did see a sexy brunette on the way over here; wild curly hair, amazing blue eyes. God, you should have seen the legs on this chic."_

My body stiffens at his description, Tank chokes back a laugh.

"_I hope I see her again, maybe I can convince her to comfort this poor lonely soldier_." A lecherous grin spreads across Anderson's face.

"_Oh, I'm sure you'll see her again,"_ Tank smiles back at him, obviously enjoying himself.

"_I hope she works her. I can just imagine her in a little nurse's uniform…"_

"_Hey guys. They have the most amazing little bakery downstairs! Boston crèmes, Tastey cakes…"_ Stephanie pauses as she notices the addition to our group. She flashes him a heart breaking smile, giving him a little finger wave.

Anderson stares back at her dazed and glassy eyed. A goofy smile plastered on his face.

"_Babe, this is Private Johnny Anderson. Johnny, this is MY Babe, Stephanie_." I can't quite keep the possessive edge from my voice. I watch as the smile melts from Anderson's face, his expression changing to sheer panic.

"_I...It… It's nice to meet you ma'am." Anderson sputters, his face burning a deep crimson._

"_Oh, just call me Steph. It's nice to meet you too Johnny."_ She blasts him with another blinding smile.

Anderson swivels his eyes to meet mine, trying to read my face. I take pity on him; giving him a small, smug smile.

Stephanie walks over to the bed, settling in beside me. "_God, these are so good,"_ she moans. "_You want a taste_?" She leans forward offering her pastry to Anderson.

His eyes are fixated are on lips. "_Wha… What, oh no…No! Thank you though, I was just leaving." _Anderson gives his head a shake to clear his thoughts, frantically fumbling for the nurse's call button.

Stephanie shrugs, licking the chocolate from her finger tips. My lips twitch watching Anderson's horrified expression.

Tank's booming laughter jerks him out of his stupor. "_I'll wheel you back to your room kid."_ Anderson nods quickly, desperate to make his retreat.

As Tank wheels him out of the room, I hear Anderson mutter, "_God, he's going to kill me!"_

Tank laughs,"_Nah, you aren't the first man to fall victim to those damn pastries_."

Completely oblivious to anything other than her food, Stephanie sits carefully selecting her next dessert.

"_Babe,"_ I groan. "You're_ killing me."_

"_Hmmm?"_ She looks up innocently.

"_Only you Babe_," I shake my head in disbelief. How this woman doesn't realize her own power is baffling.

I hear the unwelcome sound of shuffling feet, I groan again, this time for completely different reasons.

"_Mr. Manoso, they're ready for you in the operating room. This of course is not negotiable."_ The old battle ax has come to collect me for surgery.

Stephanie leans in, giving me a quick kiss before whispering, _"I Love you."_

God, I love hearing those words, _"Love you too Babe."_

The nurse clears her throat impatiently. Stephanie sends her a scowl before hopping off of the bed.

My bed is wheeled down the hall to the OR without another word. The room is bustling with activity, nurses and doctors preparing for the surgery.

I am not afraid of pain or even death. What I fear is losing control; control of my body, my surroundings. I scowl as the anesthesiologist approaches me.

"_Mr. Manoso, I want you to count backwards from ten for me,"_ He places the oxygen mask on my face.

I nod.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, fi…"_

* * *

The bodies of my men lay lifeless at my feet; their unseeing eyes trained upon my face. A macabre scene of necks and limbs contorted into unnatural angles. My heart races in my chest at the horror spread before me. I try to run, to scream but my body is frozen into place.

I watch in terror as my captors circle around me, like sharks tasting blood. One man steps forward, I know his face well. I have committed every feature to my memory; the hook of his nose, the scar running from the corner of his eye down to his jaw. He smiles at me slowly, raising his rifle to my head…

"_Ranger! Ranger…please! Somebody help me!"_

I hear Stephanie calling to me; my sense of sight and sound conflicting with each other. The man before me fades in and out of focus. I feel a sharp sting in my arm, confusion overwhelming me.

"_It's going to be okay, Ranger. Your safe now, they can't hurt you."_ Stephanie's voice whispers soothingly into my ear.

My body feels so heavy, like I am sleeping underneath water. A wave of darkness crashes over me, and all is black.

* * *

I wake to every nerve ending on my scalp tingling with sensation. I feel fingers slowly raking through my hair, from my temples to the base of my skull; the pattern repeating itself over and over.

It takes me a moment to locate eyes, so heavy lidded with sleep. I will them to open and sink into icy blue depths.

"_Hey,"_ Stephanie whispers softly, her eyes clouded with worry.

"_Babe,"_ I croak my voice hoarse from sleep.

She places a straw to my lips and I drink greedily; the cool water clearing the fog from my mind.

"_How did the surgery go?"_ I ask, her expression causing a knot to form in my stomach.

"_The Doctor said that everything went perfectly. He doesn't foresee any complications." _She answers, averting her eyes from mine.

I nod._ "I smell something burning Babe. What's wrong?"_

"_Ranger… when you started to wake up… the first time, you had a panic attack. They had to sedate you. The doctor said that the mixture of exhaustion and trauma can cause them. He said that since it was an isolated incident that it will most likely be your last. But, if they continue, he would like you to speak with someone regarding post-traumatic stress disorder."_

I wince at her words. Feeling my weaknesses brought to the surface for all to see. I feel exposed… vulnerable.

"_Ranger," _Her voice is so stern that I am forced to meet her eyes.

"_Don't you dare be ashamed of that. You're the strongest man I know, and I'll be with you every step of the way."_

The conviction in her voice is humbling.

I make a vow to myself in that moment; that I will live everyday for the rest of my life, proving to myself and to her, that she is right.

TBC…

Please leave me your thoughts…


	6. Intimate

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters: **_

_**Ranger, Tank and Stephanie. The rest are mine.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 6: Intimate**_

* * *

10,080… The number of minutes that I am sentenced to this bed.

107... The number of holes in the ceiling tiles above me. Except for the one in the corner, that one only has 106.

13… The number of pastries Stephanie has made love to… or eaten. It really just depends if my eyes were open or closed at the time. I found that having them closed was much more fun for the imagination…

24… The number of times that I have refused pain medication.

38… The number of ways I have fantasized of disposing of the Old Battle _A_x.

A week on bed rest can drive a man to insanity. By day three I was convinced that the clocks were malfunctioning. When Stephanie calmly told me that the clocks were indeed telling the correct time, I glared at her. My suspicions confirmed. She was in on the conspiracy.

By day five my doctor was no longer coming to my room for post operative checkups… he felt that a written questionnaire was more conducive to his personal welfare.

Today is day six…

Stephanie sits in the chair across from my bed; her legs dangling over the armrest, one foot swinging back and forth. Her lap top propped up against her thighs. She insisted on bringing a Rangeman laptop with her so that she could continue doing her searches for the company. It worked out well, providing me with a secure way of contacting the office.

Tank had left yesterday to return to Trenton. Claiming that someone had to be there to hold down the fort… I suspected by fort he meant Lula.

So far our sources have given us no credible information to lead us to the traitor. Most of the official documentation for the mission has been conveniently misplaced. I gave Tank standing orders to exhaust every possible lead. My patience is growing thin.

Thankfully, after the initial episode, I haven't experienced another panic attack; though the faces of my captors flash through my mind every time I close my eyes. I find it interesting that I never picture the faces of the two men that I saw killed; only the others who were killed after the raid. I guess not watching or aiding in their deaths has made it hard for me to find closure. Perhaps time will help the images to fade.

I lay in my bed, determined to ignore the itch that is my lower body. I have been wrapped from my toes to my hips since my surgery. I focus my attention back on Stephanie, trying to distract myself.

The door swings open and a young candy striper saunters into the room; sending a sultry smile my way, her eyes raking up and down my body appreciatively. Her white nurse's uniform unbuttoned to the point of indecency. "_I'm here to give you your bath Mr. Manoso_." She husks in her best phone sex operator voice.

She turns her gaze to Stephanie, scrunching up her nose and speaking dismissively. "_Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room. We will need some privacy will I __**TEND**__ to Mr. Manoso_." She winks at me as she says my name.

I turn my head to look at my Babe, curious to see how she will react. And of course, she doesn't disappoint.

Her eyes narrow dangerously into slits, her lips pursed tightly, "_Actually, your services won't be necessary today, or any other day for that matter. I can see to it personally that Mr. Manoso is __**VERY**__ well tended too." _Her voice sends tendrils of ice slithering through my blood. I struggle to keep the smile from my face.

The nurse scoffs, crossing her arms over her exposed chest_. "I'm sure that Mr. Manoso would appreciate your cooperation, his chart states that he is not married… I doubt that he would like to be in such an __**INTIMATE **__situation with a stranger. I am a professional and…"_

"_Oh, believe me; we have been __**MUCH **__more __**INTIMATE**__ than a sponge bath and if you would like to keep your hands attached to the rest of your body I would suggest that you drop the sponge and walk away." Stephanie cuts her off mid sentence, her voice low and deadly._

"_Mr. Manoso?"_ The nurse's aide raises an eyebrow, her face smug; self assured that I will ask her to stay. God, she's clueless.

"_You can leave now. Stephanie is fully capable of handling ALL of my NEEDS." _

The candy striper's face wilts, sending Stephanie a hateful glare. "_Fine. Don't get his bandages wet or you'll cause an infection_." She slaps the sponge into Stephanie's waiting hand before marching out of the door; slamming it behind her, the pictures hanging on the wall rattling with the force.

Stephanie continues shooting daggers at the closed door. I can see the exact moment that she replays the scenario in her mind; the blush creeping slowly up her neck to her face. She turns to look at me sheepishly. I can't help the smile that breaks across my face. My Babe has finally laid her claim.

"_Babe, you're adorable when you're jealous."_

"_Wha.. I'm not jealous! She was being totally unprofessional_!" She rages, her voice rising with the heat in her face.

I chuckle at her indignant expression. "_Babe, you practically have that girl's head on a stake!"_

She scowls at me, "_I can't help it! You sit over there like some Cuban Sex God, wooing every woman that comes into contact with you. Ughh!" _She throws her hands up in the air before sending me a death glare.

_I shake my head, "You don't ever need to be jealous Babe. There's no comparison. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? I have never met a woman who could compete with you, physically or otherwise. Poor Anderson was practically drooling at your feet. You are the only woman I will ever want Babe… especially to give me my sponge baths." _I flash her my wolf grin.

She considers my words for a moment before smiling, "_Good, because I don't share."_

"_Babe, that's my line and I meant it. I don't share. Ever."_ God help the man who tries. The phrase "head on a stake" would not be metaphorical in that situation.

"_Well then, _," Her voice snidely mimicking the candy stripers. "_Let's TEND to your NEEDS."_

I growl, glaring down at my bandaged lower body. It would seem that all of my needs would not be tended to today.

She carries the water basin and sponge over to the side of my bed, carefully setting them onto the floor. She unties the laces of my hospital robe, pulling it open to pool low at my waist.

I watch her eyes darken as she takes in my naked chest; her teeth sinking into her full lower lip. She grabs the sponge from the basin, wringing out the excess water before gliding it slowly down the side of my neck. I lay my head back on my pillow, closing my eyes. Her hands moving in slow massaging strokes. The sensation is both relaxing and erotic.

I shiver as a stray drop of water escapes down my neck and moan as she leans in to catch it with the tip of her tongue; slowly retracing it's path to just below my ear; goose bumps rising in the wake. She nibbles the lobe of my ear, before pulling away to blow on the trail of wet skin. The noise coming from deep inside of my chest is something between a purr and a growl. My hands fist into the sheets beside me.

She works her way over my shoulders and pecs, pausing to knead and massage the slick muscles; before dipping down to outline the ridges of my stomach; my body quivering in response to her touch. She dips a single finger below the seam of the bandages at my waist; dragging it slowly between my hips.

She leans over me, trailing open mouth kisses from my navel to my jaw; ending her journey with a bone melting kiss to my lips.

"_Babe,"_ I rasp. Peeling my eyes open to see the smug expression on her face. "_You're a cruel woman; but just remember that paybacks are a bitch."_

She smiles wickedly, "_Mmmm, I'm counting on that_." She gathers the robe at my waist pulling it back up my exposed body, tying it closed at my neck. I trap her wrists around my neck, kissing her deeply.

"_Thank you_," I whisper against her lips. Her touch was soothing to more than just my body.

A knock at the door makes her jump in my arms. She tries to stand but I pull her down beside me, settling her into the curve of my hip.

I am surprised as Colonel Davidson enters the room. I hadn't expected him to stay in Hawaii after our arrival at the hospital.

"_Major_," He greets me with a smile.

"_Colonel,"_ I acknowledge him with a smile of my own.

His eyes flicker to Stephanie. _"Colonel, this is Stephanie Plum. Babe, this is Colonel Davidson. He led the team that brought us home."_

Stephanie didn't respond right away, she just stared up at the Colonel; her eyes misting over with tears. She stood from the bed, crossing the room to Colonel Davidson.

"Thank you. You protected what is most precious to me in this world," Her voice thick with emotion as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

His eyes widened slightly, surprised by her familiar touch; before his face melted into a warm smile.

"_My pleasure, Ma'am."_

TBC…

Thoughts?


	7. Allies

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters: Ranger *sigh* and Stephanie. Colonel Davidson is mine.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 7: Allies**_

* * *

I watch as Colonel Davidson stares into the empty doorway that Stephanie had just walked out of; a bemused expression on his face.

It would seem that between Johnny and the Colonel, the Honolulu chapter of the Stephanie Plum fan club has been inaugurated.

"_You know, if I were ten years younger you'd have some competition on your hands."_ The Colonel muses dreamily, still staring at the doorway.

I chuckle, shaking my head. Stephanie had spent the last hour charming the poor man. He never had a chance. "_Trust me, I've got about as much competition as I can handle."_

The Colonel waves his hand dismissively, _"There's no competition son, that girl lives and breathes for you. Anybody can see that. It's a shame too… this old boy may have been able to teach her a thing or two." _The Colonel teases good naturedly.

I tip my head back and laugh. Only my Babe could capture the heart of a complete stranger in minutes.

The Colonel's face sobers, "_How are your men recovering?"_

My heart clenches painfully at the reminder of our loss. Eighteen men would never recover. Eighteen families destroyed. Eighteen reasons for vengeance.

I clear my throat before speaking, "_All are expected to make a full recovery,"_ The knowledge of their survival providing me with some small sense of comfort.

A moment of silence passes between us, each lost in our own thoughts.

"_Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind soldier_?" The Colonel asks, his piercing eyes studying my face.

I hesitate, the years of training to protect our secrets showing themselves.

"_Listen, you look like you've seen a ghost. I was there, I've seen the reports. You won't be telling me anything that I don't already know. Being captured and held as a prisoner of war is bound to leave some emotional scars. It might do you some good to get it off your chest."_

I look at the Colonel, realizing how much I have resting on my shoulders, gnawing at my subconscious. Maybe discussing my suspicions will help to alleviate some of the stress, to lessen the sting of betrayal. I do something that I haven't done in years.

I open up; my thoughts and feelings pouring from me.

"_It's not the fact that we were captured or detained, it's HOW it all went down that haunts me."_ I stall, not even wanting to speak my accusations out loud.

"_What exactly are you implying?"_ The Colonel's face is impassive, but his eyes are raging with emotion.

The flood gates within me open.

"_The mission Sir, it was an absolute cluster fuck. They were __**waiting**__ to ambush us, started firing before we could be distinguished as allies or hostiles. They were firing from the fucking trenches! We had no identifiable markers on our persons or on the watercraft; and yet they attacked full force, like we were waving the American flag in the air!" _

"_It was too perfect, too precise. If some random patrol group had stumbled upon us there would have been a commotion; Commands being called out, soldiers scrambling into formation… and yet there was nothing, just…silence. Half of my men were dead before they could chamber a round in their gun."_

"_Some fucking treasonous turn coat sold us out; our location, our objective… our lives. There is no other explanation. God knows, I've tried to find one. I've wanted to find one, but the fact remains that we were sabotaged by an internal traitor." _

The color slowly drains from the Colonel's face.

"_Assuming you are correct, what course of action will you take to find this individual?"_

"_I have exhausted all of my personal leads, but I have the money and the resources to 'encourage' cooperation. The official documentation for the mission was mysteriously misplaced. I've got a man on the inside, working to recover those records."_

The Colonel's eyes widen. "_To have access to those records one would need a high level of security clearance… if this person is caught…"_

"_They are aware of the repercussions."_

The Colonel's eyes shift nervously, an internal struggle being fought. _"Christ… I'll help you. I have the security clearance and since I was the commanding officer on the rescue mission it will not appear suspicious; keep both of our heads out of the guillotine. However, I work alone. I don't know your contact and I don't want to worry about someone rolling over on me. If this person is caught sniffing around without the proper reasoning they will become a target… and so will you."_

I was shocked into silence. The Colonel could covertly dig deeper than anyone. He had the cover and was privy to the information. "_I can't ask you to do that Sir, there is too much at stake."_

"_Nonsense, I can make my own decisions Major. There is only one stipulation for my help. You will under no circumstances conceal information from me; if you have a lead I will follow it. I don't want anyone coming in guns a' blazing and exposing us all. Understood?"_

I nod in agreement.

"_Good. I will contact you through a secure line as soon as I have any information, I expect you to do the same. Oh, and Major… this conversation never happened."_

I smile wryly, "_What conversation Sir?"_ I extend my hand to shake with the Colonel; my eyes conveying the overwhelming gratitude that I feel.

The hunt is on.

It's time to flush out the rat.

* * *

The last two weeks of my recovery were painstakingly slow. My ribs had healed quickly, and much to the relief of my doctor, the skin grafts on my feet were successful and healing in record time. As the nerve endings regenerated in the soles of my feet, the pins and needles sensation was maddening. Thankfully, after a week that sensation began to slowly fade away.

I began to walk again, all be it in the beginning very gingerly. It felt as though I was walking over broken shards of glass. Stephanie fell off of her chair laughing when she dubbed me "Chief Tender foot" for my awkward gimp. When I asked "American Curly Horse" what was so funny, she quickly sobered. The nickname was never repeated. Thank God.

Stephanie has been an amazing source of strength and comfort to me throughout the entire process. We relished in each other's company, both very aware of how close we came to losing it all. We spoke words of love and comfort to each other often. Enjoying the time together, however we never spoke of our plans for the future. The thought of things returning to the way they were left me feeling hollow.

My release from the hospital is scheduled for tomorrow morning; which leads me to my current state of distress.

I sit watching Stephanie collect her personal belongings from around my hospital room; her hair brush, slippers, and lip gloss. I watch as she sifts through the items on my night stand; separating them into two piles, mine and hers. This small action, though menial feels very significant. I have grown accustom to sharing this small space with her; enjoying having our lives and our belongings closely interwoven.

I try to resist the urge to remove the items from her hands and place them back where they belong, but before I can stop myself; my hand reaches out to grab her wrist, stopping her progress. She pauses, looking at me curiously.

"_Babe… don't do that… please,"_ I whisper, immediately embarrassed by my actions.

"_Do what Ranger? I'm just packing up to go home tomorrow_…" she asks, confused by my words.

God, I'm such an idiot. What do I say now? I like having our toothbrushes on the counter next to each other? It makes me happy to see your heels next to my boots? Panic sets in and I am at a loss for words.

"_Ranger… what's wrong?"_ She cups my face gently, staring intently into my eyes.

"Watching you divide our things feels like watching you separate yourself from my life. I've wanted this… wanted you for so long. The past few weeks have felt so right, you fit seamlessly into my life; filling a void that only you can fill. I don't want things to go back to the way they were… "

"In my darkest hour I promised myself that someday we could make a life together. That thought alone gave me the will to survive. I want that someday with you now. I love you, I have always loved you and I will love you every day for the rest of my life. Take a chance on me Babe… take a chance on us."

She only nodded, a stray tear streaming down her cheek. I held her to me tightly, kissing the top of her head.

In that moment I held my future in my arms and tomorrow would be a new beginning.

TBC….

Thoughts?


	8. Acceptance

_**Disclaimer: Janet Evanovich owns all of the following characters. Cupcake Warning.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 8: Acceptance**_

* * *

"_Babe… we're home. It's time to wake up." _

I caress Stephanie's cheek with the back of my hand, slowly waking her. She had slept sprawled across my chest for nearly the entire flight home.

"_Ummph, jus' five more minutes_," she grumbles, burrowing her face into my neck.

I chuckle before tipping her head back, bringing my lips to meet hers. She kisses me sleepily in return until I deepen the kiss, tugging slightly on her curls. She moans and threads her fingers through my hair, pressing herself closer to me. I pull away slightly, resting my forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. Her dazed expression quickly turns sour.

"_That was a dirty trick_," she said, narrowing her eyes.

I feel my wolf grin spreading across my face. _"No Babe, that was just a kiss, but I'll show you my dirty tricks later." _

A shiver rolls down her spin, "_Mmmm, I hope it's as good as I remember… than again he is Batman; probably can cause an orgasm through telepathy if he wanted to…"_

"_Babe,"_ I tip my head back and laugh. I love when she speaks her thoughts involuntarily. It feels like getting a glimpse into her soul; Raw and uninhibited.

"_I said that out loud didn't I_?" Her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

I don't respond, instead I rake my eyes slowly down her body, my heated gaze pausing pointedly at her lips, breasts and thighs. Letting my love and lust for her show unrestrained in my eyes. I follow the same path back up to her face, noting the slight parting of her pouty lips and the glaze frosting her darkened eyes.

I lean forward, brushing my lips against the shell of her ear, "_Did it work?"_ I whisper huskily.

"_Hmmm…"_ she responds, goose bumps rising on her arms as she shivers again.

"_My telepathy… is it working?"_ I whisper again, my lips and tongue exploring the curve of her neck.

"_Mmmm… Hey! You can't use my own thoughts against me_!" She pulls away swatting at my chest playfully.

"_I'm an opportunist Babe, and you just gave information to the enemy_." I trap her hands against my chest, pulling her in for one last bone melting kiss.

"_Oh… ummm, excuse me. Sir, your baggage has been removed and loaded into your vehicle. Is there anything else I can assist you with today_?" Derek, the Rangeman pilot asks; fidgeting uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at my face.

"_No, thank you Derek," _I answer, amused by his awkwardness. Derek nods, retreating quickly back into the cockpit.

As soon as we exit the plane we are met with a loud chorus of cheers. I shield the sun from my eyes with my hand and look into the waiting crowd.

All of Rangeman is here to welcome us home. Twenty black SUV's are parked next to the company plane on the landing strip.

I take Stephanie by the hand, leading her down the tarmac to where my men are gathered.

Until this moment, I didn't realize how much I had missed their commodore.

"_Rangemen_," I greet them with a smile.

We are passed through the crowd, Stephanie all but swallowed into massive sets of arms. I shake their hands, giving Bobby and Tank a one armed man hug.

"_Beautiful! I knew you'd come to your senses and come back to me!"_ Lester envelops Stephanie into his arms, swinging her around in a circle.

"_Santos_!" I bark, feeling murderous.

Lester chuckles, setting Stephanie down on her feet, "_Ahhh, come on man, you've been hogging Bomber all to yourself for weeks! It's my turn."_ He gives Stephanie a lecherous smile and a not so subtle wink.

"_Get used to it Santos. I don't share."_ I put my arm around Stephanie's waist, pulling her tightly up against my body; my actions screaming "_MINE."_

"_It's about damn time, man_," Lester smirks reaching out to shake my hand.

I shake his hand, giving him a knowing grin. I have always suspected that Lester's actions were to provoke me into staking my claim on Stephanie. The look on his face had just confirmed my theory.

On the ride to Haywood Tank and I discussed business. I was pleased to hear that everything was running smoothly. Stephanie and Lester sat giggling like school girls as Lester filled her in on all of the office gossip. I made a mental note not to leave those two alone on a stake out.

We arrived at Haywood and began unloading our luggage. Stephanie had agreed to move in to the seventh floor with me until we could find a home of our own. I own several properties locally, but I want to purchase something together, something that we could make our own. I would have agreed to living in Antarctica if it meant getting my Babe out of that death trap she calls an apartment. Her only stipulation was that she and Rex come as a package deal. I laughed when she asked me if I was ready to be a hamster daddy. What she didn't know was that Rex had already been staying in my apartment for weeks. I liked the idea of having something she loved in my home.

We stepped into the elevator and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"_It feels good to be home,"_ she mumbles into my chest; my heart fluttering with her easy use of the term.

I place a kiss into her curls, my arms tightening around her waist in agreement.

"_There are a couple of things that I need to see to. Why don't you unpack and relax. I shouldn't be more than an hour." _

While Stephanie had slept on the plane ride home I had spent that time analyzing our relationship and any obstacles that may hinder our happiness together. There are a few foreseeable problems that I plan to take care of immediately.

I lead her into the apartment, setting our luggage in the entryway. In the living room are stacks of boxes filled with her belongings. I wanted to have her things moved here before our arrival; I didn't want to risk the chance of spending a night apart from her.

"_Okay_," she stands on her tip toes to place a kiss at my jaw. Every cell in my body aches to touch her, to show her exactly how excited I am to have her here.

I reluctantly pull away, reminding myself of the task at hand. I sigh, before kissing her tenderly on the lips and walking back out of the door. I take the stairs down to the garage and climb into the Turbo.

Knowing that the best defense is a good offense, I decided to make a preemptive strike. I know the Burg gossip mill will have a field day with the news of my relationship with Stephanie. I couldn't care less about what they say about me, but I know it will affect my Babe. I also know of her overwhelming desire to please her mother.

I pull in front of the Plum's house, parking at the curb. Before I turn the car off the front door swings open. I take a deep breath, feeling as though I am walking in to face a group of hostile enemy insurgents. I get out of the car and begin walking up the pathway to the house.

"_Oh my God! Where's Stephanie? Is she hurt?"_ Mrs. Plum is frantic with worry, her hand splayed over her heart.

"_It's nice to see you Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is fine. She is just resting after the long flight home."_ I rush to reassure her.

She sighs with relief "_Oh thank heavens … for a minute there…"_ She shakes her head, her Burg manners kicking into gear. "_It's lovely to see you again Mr. Manoso, would you please come in."_

I follow her into the house, feeling as nervous as a teenage boy caught kissing his date goodnight on the front porch.

"_Is Mr. Plum at home?"_ May as well kill two birds with one stone.

"_Oh yes, Frank is just in watching the game, did you want to speak with him?"_ Mrs. Plum eyes me curiously, obviously confused for my visiting alone without Stephanie.

"_I'd like to speak with you both, if that would be alright." _

She quickly disappears into the living room, returning shortly with Mr. Plum in tow.

"_Mr. Plum_," I acknowledge the man, reaching out to shake his hand. I feel slightly more at ease with Frank's presence. Our behavior at times is very similar, both men of few words who speak our thoughts through our actions. Today, I am clearly out of my element.

"_Nice to see you again, Ranger,"_ Mr. Plum said shaking my hand and then indicating for me to have a seat in the chair across from the sofa.

I wait until we are all seated to begin. _"I'd like to discuss my relationship with Stephanie and some decisions that we have made," _I cut to the chase, small talk never has been my strong point

Mr. Plum raises an eyebrow, silently asking me to proceed.

"_I've asked Stephanie to move in with me and she has agreed…"_

"_What?! What about Joseph? Are you getting married? What will people think_?..." Mrs. Plum rambles on hysterically.

"_Let the man finish Helen,"_ Frank sighs exasperatedly, motioning for me to continue.

"_I'm in love with your daughter..., I know I'm not the type of man that you would have chosen for her, but by some miracle she feels that same way about me. She means more to me than anything in this world. I have loved her since the moment that I met her, and I will do everything in my power to make her happy."_

"_We haven't discussed marriage yet, but if that is something that she wants than I would like nothing more than to marry her someday. In my heart I am already committed to her, and regardless of our marital status I will honor and cherish her for the rest of my life. "_

"_As far as Morelli is concerned, he is not, nor has ever been the right man for Stephanie. He is in love with the idea of who she might have become, not who she is today. I love Stephanie, completely, for who she is right now in this moment. I will encourage her dreams and her personal growth, but I will never try to change her into someone or something she's not." _

Frank's stoic face begins to soften; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

I lock eyes with Helen, "_My lifestyle is not conventional. There will be times that I will be deployed for months on end. I need to know that I can trust you to support her during those times. Financially she is secure, physically she will always be protected and when I am here, I will do everything in my power to provide for her emotionally. However, during those times that I am away, I need your word that you will be there for her when I cannot be_."

Helen is stunned into silence while Frank smiles at me warmly.

"_Stephanie cares are great deal about your opinion of her Mrs. Plum. I hope that you will someday see your daughter the way that I do. She is an amazing woman, loyal, intelligent, loving… I've never met another woman like her." _

"_I am aware of your concerns about her job. We have discussed her wants and my desires regarding her safety. She has requested training to better accomplish her job. I will see to it that she is taught by the best. She has also agreed to be assigned a Rangeman partner to assist her during her take downs. This will ensure her safety and allow her to do what she loves with minimal risk." _

"_However, I want you to know how well she does her job. Her methods may be unconventional but that doesn't change the results. Her capture ratio speaks for herself. She is competent and I have every faith in her continued success"._

"_She may not live the life that you have desired for her, but I would like to hope that her happiness precedes your wishes. She loves you, for who you are… she does not qualify her love based on her opinions of your lifestyle. I hope someday you will except her and embrace her differences. Those differences make her who she is. She loves you unconditionally; I hope that you will return that same love to her."_

Mrs. Plum blanches as she digests the meaning of my words.

"_I want Stephanie to be surrounded with positive influences in her life. Her past experiences and relationships have taken a toll on her self esteem. I will not tolerate any negativity. I hope that in time any doubts or fears she has will be erased." _

I take a deep breath, steeling myself.

"_I'm asking for your support and acceptance of her as a person. I'm asking for your acceptance of our relationship, for your acceptance of my role in her life. I'm also asking for your blessing for what that role may entail in the future."_

I wait nervously while Helen collects her thoughts. Frank takes the opportunity to speak.

"_Ranger_," Mr. Plum begins. "_I have seen over the years how you have encouraged, supported and protected my daughter. I want to thank you for that; I have always counted on you to be there for her. You have proven to me the type of man that you are… and I couldn't ask for a better fit for Stephanie."_

I am filled with relief at his words, not realizing how much I had desired his approval.

"_I… I want to thank you for coming to speak with us today_," Mrs. Plum's voice is thick with emotion, her eyes glistening with tears.

"_I can see how much you love Stephanie and I hope you know that I love her very much too. I never meant to hurt her, I have always tried to do what I thought was best for her." _

"_As a person I have been very happy with my choices in life and I have pushed my lifestyle on my children because I thought that it would bring them happiness too. Valerie was so accepting of my way of life; enjoying the same things that I do, wanting the same things out of life. I always worried that Stephanie would end up regretting her choices; missing her opportunity for happiness. I guess I just didn't realize that my idea of happiness is her idea of misery. You've made me realize how much time I have wasted trying to change my daughter instead of enjoying who she is as a person."_

She pauses, wiping away the tears from her eyes. "_Stephanie's happiness is the most important thing and I can see that you are what makes her happy. Thank you for letting me see the error of my ways. Clearly I have some bridges to mend but I would like nothing more than to be a part of your life together."_

I sigh with relief, the tension leaving my shoulders. "_Thank you. I appreciate your support… both of you."_

Frank and Helen walk me to the door as I leave; Frank shaking my hand, giving me a look of pride that humbles me. Ellen surprises me by leaning in to kiss my cheek before whispering, "_Take care of my baby."_

"_I will… I promise," And, I mean it._

I will spend the rest of my life loving and caring for my Babe, and it will be a life well spent.

_**TBC…**_

TBC…


	9. Tamed

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters. Cupcake Warning. Language Alert!**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 9: Tamed**_

* * *

Officer Costanza stares at me skeptically, trying to decipher my intentions behind the visit.

"_Listen, I REALLY don't think this is a good idea… Morelli's been on a warpath for weeks. He's just itching for a fight." _The entire police department is deadly silent, listening in to my conversation with Carl.

I can't contain the smirk that spreads across my face. I'd like to see him try.

Carl reads my expression correctly, _"No, no it's definitely not a good idea Manoso. Come on, man, Steph will kill me if I let anything go down."_

"_I'm just going to talk with Morelli, nothing more." _I try to offer him a reassuring look.

"_Shit,"_ Carl sighs, knowing he doesn't have a chance in hell of stopping me. _"Second door on the left, PLEASE don't make me regret this." _Carl pleads to my retreating back.

"_Wait! Are you carrying Manoso?"_ Carl calls after me, a twinge of worry registering in his voice.

I turn to throw a small smile over my shoulder, "_Always."_ I chuckle; did he really even need to ask?

Carl flinches, the color draining from his face, _"Fuck, this is not good_," I hear him mumble to himself.

I reach the door, not bothering to knock. There's no love lost here and no use for pleasantries.

Morelli is sitting at his desk, head bent over the paperwork he is filling out. He looks up startled by the intrusion. I watch his body tense as he registers my presence; his face twisting into a scowl, rage and hatred rolling off of him in waves.

"_What the fuck do you want Manoso"?_ Morelli's tone is belligerent and cold.

He doesn't wait for me to respond, instead he continues into his tirade, _"You've got a lot of fucking nerve to come here. Did you come to rub it in my face that you won? That you finally succeeded in deluding Stephanie into believing that you actually love her, that you want her for more than just a good fuck? I know your type Manoso, you'll play with your shiny new toy until it's broken or you grow bored with it and then you'll toss it aside. She deserves better then that… she deserves better then you."_

"_You're wrong Morelli."_ I grit through clenched teeth. God, I wish Stephanie didn't care about him; I'd love to throttle this asshole.It takes every ounce of control that I have to keep my hands to my sides instead of wrapping them around his throat.

"_Oh I am huh? So, I don't know about your little disappearing act every time things get hot and heavy between you two? I don't know about the alley next to the bonds office where you take her like some common whore, And I don't know about the mind games you play with her, stringing her along, insinuating a future that you and I both know you'll never give her? Christ, you never even gave her a chance to be happy with me! I know how manipulative you are; I tried to overlook her cheating on me with you but…"_

I cut him off, not allowing him to condemn Stephanie of sins not committed, "_Not that you deserve to know this but Stephanie never cheated on you. And not for lack of effort on my part either. How could I respect the relationship that you had with her? You think I don't know about your 'undercover assignments' in every fucking ratty hotel in Trenton or your request to be partnered with Gilman on overnight assignments? You think that's the relationship she DESERVES… don't play the saint Morelli we both know you played a lot of fucked up games with her yourself."_

Shock flashes across Morelli's face.

"_You're not the only one with informants detective,"_ I smile condescendingly.

"_Fuck you Manoso! I loved her! You just see her as some conquest to be won. Well congratulations, you're the big winner but in the end it's Stephanie who will lose." _

I take a steadying breath as I reign in my anger, reminding myself of the purpose for this little visit_. _

"_I know you see me as nothing but a mercenary, a cold, calculating murderer for hire. And your impression is right to some extent. I can be all of those things, but not with her. I tried to stay out of her life, to give her the chance to find happiness elsewhere, but I can't deny it anymore. I will never hurt her. And as much as I know you don't want to believe this, I love her and I intend to make a life with her."_

Morelli's eyes widen in shock at my words. I watch as his last flicker of hope for a future with Stephanie distinguishes in his eyes; his shoulders sagging in defeat.

"_I don't expect you to approve of her choice but you will accept it. She loves you and wants you in her life. I would never ask her to end a relationship with someone she cares about; I hope that in time you will reciprocate her friendship."_

Morelli's mask of rage melts away, revealing the lonely, hurt man underneath. He leans back in his chair, scrubbing his hands over his face. "_Christ, if you hurt her, badge or not I'll kill you." _

I nod, "_I would expect nothing less."_ I can't even count the times I have wanted to inflict that same fate on him for hurting Stephanie.

"_I regret not acting on my feelings for her sooner, and I'm sorry that you received the fall out_." I actually almost feel bad for the guy… almost.

Morelli looks up at the ceiling, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_I didn't think you had it in you, Manoso_. _I hope you can give her what she's looking for, she deserves to be happy_." He looks at me with an odd mixture of awe, respect and jealously. "Don't_ mess this up… you don't want to know what it feels like to lose her."_

I nod, not saying that on the brink of death I had felt that pain; and wouldn't wish that amount of suffering on anyone.

"_Tell her… tell her I'm sorry that I haven't called her. Tell her that I just need some time… when I'm ready to try out this friendship thing, I'll let her know_." Morelli's voice is tired and filled with resignation. _"I'll always love her you know. Don't make me regret letting her go."_

I nod again. Our places strangely reversed. I have been in his place many times before and I do not envy him now.

Morelli lowers his head, looking back down at his paperwork; clearly dismissing me. I am more than happy to oblige his wishes. This was not a conversation that I have been looking forward to, but I know Morelli's temper and thought it would be better to get it over with in private. I didn't want a standoff in public with Stephanie as witness.

I open the door to a sea of wide eyes; looks of worry, entertainment, fear and shock greeting me.

There is a flurry of movement as people trip over each other to distance themselves from me, embarrassed to be caught eavesdropping at the door and scared of what my reaction will be.

Cowards

Carl steps forward, sweat glistening on his forehead. "_Morelli?"_ He asks clearly worried about finding Morelli's dismembered body hidden in his office.

"_Like I said, strictly a social visit,"_ I reassure him.

Carl snorts "_Right, somehow you don't strike me as the type of guy who pays many social calls."_

I chuckle, if he only knew. I've used more words today than I have in the last five years combined.

"_There is one other purpose behind my visit today."_

Carl cringes, not knowing what to expect.

"_I've heard about the betting that takes place regarding Stephanie. That is to be stopped immediately. Tell your men that if I hear of it continuing, I will place a little wager of my own and they will not want to be involved in any gamble of mine."_

Carl gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. _"No problem, it was all in good fun Man. I'll pass the word along… For some reason I don't think we'll have an issue with compliance_."

"_Good,"_ I nod; making my way towards the exit.

Two down, one to go.

It's time for round three.

* * *

I walk into the bonds office to find Connie and Lula disoriented and fanning themselves; everything just the way that I remember them.

"_Is he in?"_ I ask getting an open mouthed rubber necked nod from Connie.

Again, I don't bother knocking. This man doesn't deserve the courtesy.

A startled Vinnie sits frantically trying to close out of all the porno web pages on his computer.

"_Ranger… ahhh, it's so nice to have you back_." Vinnie's voice sounding almost as slimy as his greasy hair looks.

"_There are going to be a few changes around here_." I bark, wanting to expedite the conversation.

Vinnie nods manically, his beady eyes focused on my face.

"_Stephanie has complete access to all Rangeman files and accounts. You don't want to know what will happen if you give her a hard time about this. She will be using a Rangeman partner for all of her take downs. Lula is her current partner and will be an addition to that group. You will treat her with the respect she deserves. Understood?"_

Vinnie's nods faster.

"_Good, don't fuck with my woman, or you'll be sorry."_

Vinnie's eyes widen, "_So you and Steph_…" I silence him with a single look. "_Right…errr... well, I think your changes sound fantastic and they will be implemented imme…"_

I open the door before he is even finished speaking. Message delivered.

I nearly run Connie and Lula over at the door, my day continuing to feel like déjà vu.

Joyce stands with her back to me admiring her own reflection in the window. She is dressed in her usual dominatrix stripper attire.

"_Is true ain't it?! You finally got your head outta that fine ass of yours and moved in on my white girl!"_

I can't help but smile at Lula. She is practically bouncing with excitement.

"_Yes, it's true_." I say earning a swoon from Connie and a "_Mmmm Hmm!"_ from Lula.

I turn to see Joyce leering at me, an evil smile slowly spreading across her face. I can almost hear the thoughts rolling through her mind, seeing me as the next tool to use in her twisted quest to hurt Stephanie. All fueled by this woman's unwarranted, bitter jealousy towards her. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate her in this moment. The heartache she has caused my Babe will not go unpunished.

I give her the look that I reserve for murderers and rapists. "_Not interested, now or ever; you have nothing that I desire," _my voice dripping with disdain as I reject her unspoken question.

"_That's right skank! Yo' ass ain't got nothin' on my white girl!"_ Lula spits one hand waving in Joyce's face.

"_Tell me something Joyce,_ I continue. _"Did you ever wonder why Dickie never pursued you after Stephanie divorced him, or why Joe never took you up on your propositions even during one of their off phases? Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. It's because after they've been with Stephanie… you're just not good enough."_

Joyce sucks in a breath through her teeth, her face twisting into a disbelieving sneer.

"_You're the fuckin' queen of white girl's yard sales for ex's. She throws them out and you come sniffen' through her trash!"_ Lula bellows gaining steam. "_Do yo'self a favor and find your own man! Ain't you sick of used leftovers yet?"_

Joyce's mouth hangs open, speechless. She stomps towards me to get to Vinnie's office.

"_He's not going to help you either, I think Vinnie's already replaced you with the duck_," Connie chokes out before breaking down into laughter.

She opens the door, turning to give us all an Italian hand gesture before slamming the door behind her.

Connie fell off of her chair in a fit of giggles. Lula stood glaring at the door like at pit bull, poised for another attack.

I chuckle at Lula's mother bear stance. It's a good thing that the military is made up of mostly men, if women fought the wars, there would be no survivors.

"Ladies," I say with a smile, walking towards the door.

It's time to go home to my Babe.

The Burg has been tamed… now I have bigger fish to fry.

TBC….

It's time to sniff out the snitch… Thoughts?


	10. Rage

_**The following characters belong to Janet Evanovich. Colonel Davidson is my original character. Warning: Contains Adult Themes. This chapter is intended for mature readers only!**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 10: Rage**_

* * *

I freeze as I take in the destruction that was once my apartment.

I can barely see the top of Stephanie's head peering out above the stacks of moving boxes. The room looks like it's been struck by a level five tornado, leaving a path of clothes and cosmetics in its wake.

"_Babe?" _

She peeks out from around the boxes, wiping her brow. _"How did I fit all of this stuff in my apartment? I swear it's breeding… there's more left here to unpack than when I started!"_ She huffs, giving the boxes an accusing glare.

I chuckle, only my Babe.

Her eyes suddenly swivel to meet mine, trying unsuccessfully to arch an eyebrow at me. "_I just got the strangest call from my mother…" _She hedges, watching my expression carefully.

"_Oh,"_ I reply, trying to figure out if I'm about to get lucky or cremated.

"_Umm hmmm… out of the blue she calls to tell me what a wonderful daughter I am and how much she loves me. Odd… don't you think?"_

"_Why would that be odd?"_ The soldier inside of me screaming _"Abort! Abort!!!"_

She crosses her arms over her chest, scrutinizing me. "_And apparently Joe had a visitor down at the station today…."_

Shit!

The screaming continues _"Mayday! Mayday! Mission has been compromised! Retreat!!!" _

I remain silent, my blank face firmly set in to place.

She walks towards me slowly, stalking her prey. _"And then, funny thing… while I was on the phone with my mother, Lula called. Left me a voicemail… said that 'poor Joyce' had a run in with a VERY angry Cuban man…"_

I gulp, _"That's unfortunate …"_ Fucking Burg grapevine!

She stops just inches from me, her eyes searching mine. Her hand reaches out, grabbing a fist full of my shirt and hauling me to her; her lips, brushing against mine as she speaks _"Do you know where I might be able to find said knight in shining armor?" _

"_I might be able to arrange something."_ I rasp my voice barely above a growl.

She kisses me with an intensity that I have never experienced before, leaving me breathless.

She trails her kisses to my jaw, _"Thank you."_ She whispers, her breath tickling the skin of my throat.

My mind is blank, lost in the sensations of my body. Weeks of sexual tension finally coming to a head.

She grabs my hand, tugging me towards the bedroom; turning to throw a wicked smile over her shoulder at me.

We enter the bedroom and she gives me a light shove towards the bed. I sit down on the edge and she walks towards me to stand between my legs. She grabs the hem of my shirt, slowly peeling it over my head and tossing it on to the floor. I return the gesture and am rewarded with the sight of a sheer baby blue lace bra; the pink of her nipples peeking through.

I drag my finger tips down the satiny skin of her stomach to the top of her jeans. Quickly unbuttoning them and dragging them over her hips and thighs. She braces her hands on my shoulders, stepping out of her jeans. Leaving her in only her bra and matching thong.

God she's beautiful.

Every muscle in my body is flexing in anticipation. She kneels before me, removing my boots and unbuttoning my cargos. I raise my hips for her as she slides them off of my legs, her eyes darkening as she sees the bare skin underneath.

She trails kisses up my chest and throat. I hook a finger into the band of her thong, pulling her to me and then tearing the fabric from her body. She moans, pressing her breasts into my chest. I wrap my arms around her, flicking open the latch of her bra and pulling it off of her body. She nudges me backwards, laying me flat on my back; crawling up my body to straddle my waist.

We made love slowly. Touching, tasting and worshiping every part of each other's bodies. The rise and fall of our movements mimicking the swell of the ocean tide; feeling every heart beat, every kiss, burning the memory deep into our souls.

It was the first time that I have ever made love to a woman, and it changed the course of my life irrevocably. My heart had always belonged to Stephanie Plum… and now, my body did as well.

I held her for hours while she slept, staring down at the woman in my arms; everything that I love, everything that I cherish; was curled up beside me… right where she belongs.

* * *

"_Morning Rangeman_," Lester said trying for nonchalance; the shit eating grin on his face spoiling his efforts.

"_Santos,"_ I reply. No way is this fucker getting any details out of me.

"_You and the little lady sure called it an early evening last night… doesn't look like you got a whole lot of sleep though…"_ his grin widening, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"_Death wish Santos?"_ Shit. It's not helping that I can't wipe the silly grin off of my face.

Lester smirks victoriously. _"You're such a lucky bastard." _He sighs, shaking his head longingly.

I flash him my rare two hundred watt smile. He has no idea just how lucky I was last night.

"_Christ, I haven't seen you smile like that since… well… ever. It must have been un-fucking-believable! What I wouldn't give for…"_

Conversation over. _"Santos!"_ I snarl, he never did know when to quit.

"_Jeez, alright! You don't need to tell me anything. The look on your face says it all anyway."_ He strides out of the control room, his laughter trailing behind him.

I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose; trying to think of the vilest place on Earth to ship Santos to in a crate. Siberia… the Sahara Desert perhaps…

"_Colonel Davidson just arrived; he is in conference room B."_ Tank's voice brings me out of my musings.

The Colonel and I had spoken several times since our agreement in the hospital. So far our investigation had been completely ineffective… an absolute failure. Every time we had a lead we would wind up running into another dead end. My patience was growing thin.

The Colonel had agreed to meet in person for a strategy meeting. The longer we take to uncover the trail, the longer the mole has to cover his tracks. I refuse to give up hope, but the outlook is growing bleaker by the day.

"_Sir,"_ Hal, peeks his head through the doorway to the control room. _"There is a call for you on line two. He said that it's urgent."_

I nod, walking across the hallway to the privacy of my office. I sit in my leather chair, reclining slightly. I'm sure it's just another government contract negotiator; fucking slave drivers.

I place the receiver to my ear, _"Manoso."_

"_Major… this is Private Bates. I know that you asked me to stand down in my investigation… but I just uncovered a piece of information that you might find interesting." _

My body tenses, please give me something legit to work with. _"Continue."_

"_Well Sir, originally we thought that the official records to the mission were 'misplaced'. In all actuality the security clearance required to obtain the information was changed. The clearance level was adjusted from Confidential to Sensitive Compartmented Information or SCI Access. That means that only someone with the appropriate security clearance and the proper "need to know" can access those records. At this point, the file is all but inaccessible. The only person noted to have clearance is one… Davidson, Colonel Mark Davidson._

The ringing in my ears is deafening.

With every heart beat the faces of my men flash before my eyes. The lives that were lost, the lives that I failed to protect.

Thump thump… Private Leavitt

Thump thump… Corporal Sanchez

Thump thump… Sergeant Thompson

I shake my head, trying to focus; my hand squeezing the receiver so hard that the plastic splinters in half. I rip the phone off of the desk, tearing the cord out of the wall, throwing it against the door opposite of me. The phone shatters on contact, spraying the room with pieces of mangled plastic.

He's a fucking dead man.

My body is shaking with rage, tremors rolling down my spine. The anger inside of me erupting, searching for an outlet. I turn to the filling cabinet next to me, my fist crumpling the metal as I slam into it over and over again`. It's not enough; I pick it up sending it flying into the wall. Chunks of sheet rock exploding from the force. I can faintly hear sound coming from the door but I can't focus enough to determine what the noise is.

Tank comes into view, his eyes wide and alarmed. His lips are moving, but I can't hear his words. He walks towards me slowly, his hands raised showing me that he is unarmed. I can feel the panic and confusion radiating from him.

"_Ranger! What the fuck man!"_ Tank is yelling but his voice sounds as he if is speaking from the bottom of a well. I close my eyes, focusing on my breathing, my chest heaving with the adrenaline.

All rational thought has left my mind, my primal instincts taking over. I'm going to rip his fucking heart out of his chest. I stalk out of the office towards the conference room; my hands twitching to complete the task at hand.

I feel a restraining hand on my shoulder, Tank's voice low and controlled. _"Bomber's in there with him, man, you can't go in there like this, you're going to scare her."_

My heart stutters in its rhythm. My Babe is in there, alone with that monster. I am sprinting towards the door before I have time to finish my thought.

I throw the door open, slamming it against the wall. Stephanie turns her startled eyes to me, _"Ranger?"_ She asks clutching her chest.

"_Stephanie, I need you to go with Tank to the seventh floor, NOW."_ I don't want her to see me like this.

She shakes her head in non comprehension, _"What's going on here? What happened_?" She follows my murderous gaze to the Colonel; his expression quickly turning from shock to understanding.

"_Ranger…"_

"_It's okay dear,"_ the Colonel interrupts her questioning; giving her a small sad smile.

My hands clench tightly into fists, blanching white from the effort, _"Don't you fucking talk to her!" _I spit through my teeth.

The Colonel stands from the chair where he is seated, offering a hand to help Stephanie up.

My control snaps. I'm across the room in a split second, yanking his head back by his hair. I smash his body into the wall, my forearm pressed firmly against his throat. _"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" _I snarl into his face.

I expected to see the look of fear or anger in his eyes, but was met with the look of a desperate man; a broken man.

"_I never meant for any of this to happen,"_ he pleads, his voice breaking. _"It wasn't supposed to be this way. They promised…"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? Who promised?"_ My confusion momentarily overriding my anger.

"_They promised safe quarter to our soldiers. No one was supposed to be hurt."_ The Colonel's face twists in agony, his body sagging into the wall.

I feel a familiar hand on my shoulder, _"Come on, man, let's hear what he has to say."_ Tank's voice is low and beseeching.

I summon the strength to release my hold on him, taking a few steps back. I stand with my hands on my hips staring at the ground. What the fuck is going on here?

"_Twenty years ago I was stationed at Camp Henry, in Daegu, South Korea,"_ the Colonel begins, his voice distant in memory.

"_I had been working for a year as a petty officer when I met a beautiful Korean woman named Soo Min. I fell in love with her the moment that I met her. We were married within six months and we were expecting our first child."_

"_I was relocated back to the States. We had our daughter Jae eight months later_." The Colonel's voice took on a wistful air. _"She was beautiful... She was my whole world."_

"_Soo Min and I had our problems, just like every other couple; but they grew much worse after Jae's birth. She was bitter about my job, the constant moving around… the loneliness. She couldn't grow accustomed to the cultural shock of living in the U.S. She was miserable, and she blamed me for it."_

"_I was deployed for a tour in the Middle East when Jae was three years old… when I came back, Soo Min had fled back to Korea, taking Jae with her."_ The Colonel hung his head, tears streaming down his face and falling to the floor. His voice choked with years of anguish.

"_I tried for years to gain custody of my daughter, but since Korea has no laws to protect children against parental kidnapping, I had no recourse. The U.S. court system filed for Jae to be repatriated back into the States, charging Soo Min with kidnapping; but Korea does not recognize custody rulings or judgments from foreign governments. I lost her… " _

He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing,_ "I haven't seen my daughter in thirteen years... She turned sixteen in May." _

I was stunned by his admission; my brain trying to absorb the information.

"_I was contacted six months ago by a group of North Korean Combatants. They had discovered Jae's parentage by an American soldier. They demanded a trade of sorts to guarantee Jae's safety. She was held hostage, waiting for my compliance. I offered them information about the intelligence mission you were assigned to. They agreed to relocate any incriminating evidence from the compound before your arrival. They promised no hostile action towards the soldiers, safe quarter guaranteed. I thought that I could give them what they wanted and save my daughter with minimal harm to anyone else. "_

"_When I heard…"_ the Colonel's voice cracks. "_When I heard that your group had been taken as P.O.W.'s, I volunteered for the recovery mission. I convinced myself that it was just some random patrol group who discovered you, but when you told me of the capture, I knew that wasn't the case. If I would have known…"_

The Colonel's body is racked with sobs, his hands covering his face. I am torn between warring emotions; anger for his betrayal and sorrow for his suffering.

"_I tried to cover up any trail leading to me. I knew that if I was incarcerated no one would be left to search for my daughter…"_

The Colonel turns his tortured eyes to me, searching my soul. _"Forgive me… please forgive me, because I will never forgive myself." _He wipes the tears from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"_Tell me Major… what would you be willing to do to save the person that you love the most in this world? What price would you being willing to pay?"_

My eyes flicker to my Babe, staring at the Colonel, tears pooling in her eyes. I didn't even have to think about my answer. I already knew. There are no limits to what I would do to protect her. No cost too great.

I look at the Colonel's face, for the second time, seeing the similarities between us and praying that I am never in this man's position.

Once again the black and white world that I live in is clouded in gray; right and wrong swirling into one another. I battle within myself, trying to find the right course of action.

The question is…

What do I do now?

_TBC…_

TBC…

Thoughts? Please review!

******In 2008 alone, 1000 American children were abducted and taken to a foreign country by a parent. As of October 25****th**** 2009 Korea is considering signing the Hague Abduction Convention. This will help to prevent international child abduction.**


	11. Understanding

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters. Colonel and Jae Davidson **_

_**are my original characters. Graphic Content. Language Alert.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 11: Understanding**_

_

* * *

_

I stand before the Colonel, frozen into place; my loyalty and sense of right and wrong conflicting.

I watch as he slides down the wall that he is leaning against, sitting on the floor with his elbows on his knees, his head buried in his hands; the weight of his burden crushing him.

Stephanie approaches him slowly, dropping to her knees in front of him; her hands reaching out hesitantly, cupping his face; forcing him to look at her.

No words are spoken, there is no need. She spoke through her eyes, reflecting her understanding of his pain; silently conveying her wish to comfort him.

He stares back at her, his eyes vulnerable and haunted. My throat constricts at the depth of his despair. He closes his eyes, leaning his head into her hands; accepting her comfort and wept.

She pulls him to her, cradling him into her arms; holding him as if she could absorb his anguish.

I watch the scene before me in fascination. I have never seen such a pure display of understanding and acceptance. She didn't condemn him for his sins, or punish him further by shunning him away. She merely wept with him; for his pain, for his loss.

She has never been more beautiful.

I think of the men who have died, the pain of their loss still festering within me. For months I have thought that their deaths were caused by the greed of man; the desire for wealth and power foreshadowing all else. The thought made their deaths feel senseless and futile.

I look at the Colonel, watching his heart break before me.

I know firsthand the lengths a man will take to protect his child, to fulfill his duty as a father; and I ask myself if I would have given my life to save his daughter; to be willing to offer myself as sacrifice to protect this man's child.

The answer is immediate.

Yes.

And I know that my men, the good men that they were; would have done the same. I make a promise to myself in that moment that the men who are responsible for their deaths and for the Colonel's suffering; will be punished.

"Colonel," I rasp my voice thick with emotion. "I will do everything in my power to recover your daughter. I know that you are a good man who was blackmailed into an impossible situation. We all have lost a great deal… and now it's time to settle the score."

I focus my mind on a new enemy, channeling my anger towards them.

Their day of reckoning has come; and I will gladly play executor.

* * *

I walk into the conference room, taking my place at the head of the table. I motion for Colonel Davidson to sit on my left, Tank taking his usual seat to my right.

My men stare curiously at the Colonel and myself, trying to decipher the nature of the meeting.

"_The mission that you are about to be briefed on is top secret. Nothing we discuss is to leave this room. I will deny any involvement or knowledge of this meeting or of the mission itself. Your involvement, if you choose to have any, is strictly on a voluntary basis."_

I nod towards Hector who in turn dims the lights. The image of Jae Davidson is projected onto the screen behind me. The Colonel had received the picture as proof of his daughter's captivity. She was bound and gagged; lying in a fetal position, her eyes wide and pleading.

"_Our mission objective is to rescue or recover this young woman… Jae Davidson; Colonel Davidson's daughter."_ I look into the faces of my men, their eyes widening at my words; their faces quickly twisting into murderous glares.

"_She was abducted six months ago from her home in South Korea by a group of North Korean Combatants. She is being held captive because of her relation to an American soldier. They have used her as leverage to gain information into U.S. Army operations." _

"_I have asked Rodriguez to trace any incoming calls made to the Colonel's cell phone or land line during the last six months and to perform any possible recon from his findings_." I motion with my hand for Rodriguez to take the floor.

"_I have been able to pinpoint the exact location the calls were made from. Since international calls are banned in North Korea, I was able to narrow the search down to land lines. The calls were placed from the city of Sinuiju, in the Pyogan Providence; more specifically from the Sinuiju Detention Center."_

"_The good news is that Sinuiju is easily accessed from China through the city of Dandong; by crossing the Yalu River. The river is guarded to protect against illegal immigration, but not heavily. With the man power we have we should easily be able to hold off any attempt of capture. It will also be necessary for us to carry some paper currency in case a bribe is necessary to ensure our safe crossing. The real concern will be the water itself; the outside temperature will only reach a high of 48 degrees Fahrenheit; meaning that water temperature will be just above freezing. Between the rivers current and the freezing temperatures hypothermia will be a risk."_

"_The compound itself has three guard towers, two guards stationed at each post. Their positions are clearly visible in multiple directions. We will have no problem eliminating them through sniper fire. Once the guards are removed the building itself will be easy to infiltrate."_

Rodriguez shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his expression strained; _"The bad news is that Sinuiju is part of the Korean Underground Railway; a network that smuggles desperate people, usually fleeing political persecution into China. However, it also is used for…" _He looks down at the table, swallowing before continuing.

"_It is also used for drug and human trafficking. Women are recruited using coercion, deception, fraud, abuse of power and sometimes outright abduction. They are then sold as sex slaves into China… some for as little as two hundred and sixty American dollars."_

Every muscle in my body froze at the implication of his words. The Colonel's daughter may have already been sold into the human trafficking ring. If this is the case, the chances of her recovery are virtually nonexistent.

The Colonel swallowed the bile rising in his throat; his face draining of color. _"Do we… is there any evidence of this?"_ His question sounding more like a plea.

"_No, Sir. However, I was also able to trace the mailing postmarks from the envelope containing the picture of your daughter. They have been traced back to North Korea… not China, so I have hope that she is still being held at the Detention Center." _Rodriguez added reassuringly.

The Colonel let out a ragged breath, clinging desperately to this last piece of information.

"_Well done,"_ I nod in approval towards Rodriguez, grateful for his quick work.

I turn to address my men._ "I cannot stress enough the severity of the situation. If the mission is compromised you will not be given quarter. You will be condemned as a spy, punishable by public execution. This mission will not be sanctioned by the government nor will they have any knowledge of it ever happening. If you are taken prisoner, no aide will come to you, there will be no negotiations for your release." _

"_You have now been given full disclosure of the mission and the risks that it entails…. Gentlemen, the choice is yours."_

I look around the conference room, into the faces of my men; waiting for their reply.

"_I'm in."_ Tank said without hesitation.

"_Me too, I can't wait to get in a shot at those fuckers_." Lester added popping his knuckles.

"_Hoo-ah!"_ Booby chimed in, his eyes sparkling with the thrill of the hunt.

I watch in pride as each one of my men volunteer for the mission at hand. Willing to risk their lives for a child they have never met.

Each man a hero in his own right.

"_Thank you… all of you,"_ the Colonel chokes, his eyes shining with humility and gratitude.

"_In addition to the Colonel and I we will be selecting six additional men for the mission. They will be chosen based on the skill set we are in need of. You will be informed within an hour if you are to report for duty. The chosen team will leave tomorrow morning at 0500 hours… dismissed."_

My men file out of the room, each giving the Colonel an encouraging nod or a comforting pat on the back; leaving me with Tank and the Colonel to choose the remaining unit members. Vince, Ram and Binkie are selected as snipers; each one having had vast military training in the field. Tank, Lester and Bobby will fill the additional infantry spots.

I ask Tank to coordinate with Rangeman Miami and Boston to fill in temporarily during our absence. I give the Colonel a key to an empty fourth floor apartment for his use for the night. I stand to leave but stop as I feel a hand fall lightly on my shoulder.

"_Major, you… you didn't tell them what I've done. I can't ask them to risk their lives for my daughter after everything that has happened. I'm not worthy of their sacrifice."_ The Colonel's voice is agonized.

"_Colonel, you only did what any father in your position would have done; as far as me not telling them your role in the situation… I will take that information to my grave."_ I will not have him punished for the position he was forced into. If the military was ever informed he would be charged with conspiracy and treason. I will protect his secret, knowing the true intentions of his heart.

I turn again, leaving the room. I don't waste any time waiting for the elevator. I enter the stairwell taking the stairs two at a time to the seventh floor. Once again my time with my Babe is limited and I won't waste a second of it.

* * *

I let myself into the apartment to see Stephanie standing at the window, staring blankly ahead. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if she is trying to hold herself together. I walk up behind her quietly, wrapping my arms around her waist. She sighs, snuggling back into me. I bend my head, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck; dreading the conversation ahead.

"_When do you leave?"_ Her voice the softest of whispers.

"_Tomorrow."_ I reply, the knot in my stomach tightening.

She turns in my arms, her eyes searching my face. _"I know you have to go… I'm not going to ask you to stay."_

I nod, relief washing over me.

"_I always knew that being involved with you would mean that I would have to accept your lifestyle… as you have had to accept mine. I want you to know that I will never give you an ultimatum, or make you give up something that is a part of who you are." _She caresses my jaw with her fingertips, her eyes filling with tears.

"_But that doesn't mean that I'm not scared and after…"_ her words trail off as she swallows back a sob. She takes a few shaky breaths before steeling her shoulders.

She looks into my eyes with a fierceness that I have never seen before, "_I want you to promise me that you will come home… no matter what." _

"_I promise, Babe,"_ I whisper, praying to God that my promise will not be left empty.

"_I am so proud of you, Ranger. Your strength and courage; the risks you take for the welfare of others. You are the best man I know and I am thankful for every moment that I have been given with you. I love you… and I'll be here waiting for you when you come home." _

I cradle her face in my hands, using my thumbs to wipe away her tears. My chest aching with all of the emotion contained in it. _"I love you Babe, with everything that I am; and I will come back to you and prove to you everyday how much I love you."_

I pull her to me; memorizing the feel of her body in my arms. I bury my face in her curls, committing her scent to memory. I hold her tightly, wanting desperately to absorb her inside of me, to carry her with me always.

I bend over slightly, sweeping her up into my arms. I carry her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. We made love with a gentle reverence. Our caresses filled with promises of our future together. Bittersweet tears trailing down her face as we whispered words of love and reassurance.

For hours we lay holding each other closely. I closed my eyes, reveling in the peace she brings me.

I felt her stir slightly, leaning up to look into my face. I stayed still, listening to her breathe; when I heard her voice, whispering softly in prayer.

"_Please God… please protect my soldier. He is the greatest blessing I have ever received from you. Protect him… protect me… because he carry's my heart within him." _

TBC…

Thoughts?

*** It is estimated that 800,000 people are trafficked into foreign countries every year. 70 percent of them are women who are sold into commercial sex work. Tens of thousands of North Koreans live in China, more than half of whom are women. According to estimates over 80 percent of them are victims of human trafficking. The facts and places in this chapter are real.


	12. Fate

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters. Colonel and Jae Davidson are my original characters. Warning Graphic Violence. Intended for Mature readers only.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter12: Fate**_

_

* * *

_

We used Rangeman's private jet for the flight to Dandong, China; thus avoiding baggage inspection. Trying to explain why a group of "American tourists" had enough artillery to take down a small country would have been a challenge. The flight took 28 hours and two layovers to reach our destination. I couldn't wait to get off that fucking plane.

The city of Dandong is booming with activity. High rise apartment buildings and office towers stacked tightly together. We rented four suites at the Crowne Plaza Hotel along the riverfront, two men per each double occupancy room. The riverfront itself is littered with restaurants and social clubs; the pier bustling with boats and small day cruise ships.

I stand at the bank of the Yalu River, looking across to the shoreline of North Korea; the glow of the neon lights from the businesses behind me, reflecting against the water. The contrasting view is stunning. The Korean side of the river is desolate. A few rusty fishing boats are scattered along the shore. The land itself looks forgotten and uninhabited. I can barely make out the tops of a few rundown buildings peeking out above the tree line.

I walk to the edge of the bank, kneeling down to run my fingers through the freezing water. The river is murky and deep, the current swift.

"_We're all set Boss. The sun will be setting in about an hour. The boys are getting something to eat before we head out." _

I nod at Tank, glancing once more across the river to North Korea.

My personal Hell on Earth.

* * *

We waited for the cover of nightfall to attempt crossing the Yalu River. Two at a time we made our way from the hotel, walking three miles south to our designated crossing point. Tank and I scan the shoreline across from us using our night vision goggles; searching for any sign of armed guards. The Korean side of the river is completely black with the lack of electricity. The only sounds are the rush of water and the chirping of crickets.

Within minutes the Colonel, Lester, Bobby, Vince, Ram and Binkie have arrived. Silently we strip our exterior clothing, leaving us in black full body wet suits. We place our clothes and disassembled weapons into our military dry gear bags, strapping them tightly across our backs. We pass around sticks of ACU war paint, camouflaging our faces to blend in with our surroundings.

I turn to my men, the whites of their eyes blaring against their painted faces. _"I'll see you on the other side." _I just hope it's on the other side of this river. I hate being unarmed, and being unarmed in the middle of river is a fucking nightmare.

With as little noise as possible we slip into the water; the current nearly taking our legs out from under us, the icy water nipping at the exposed skin of our hands and necks. We swim closely together, our heads bobbing just above the water.

"_Shit!"_ Vince mumbles behind me. I look over my shoulder at him, assessing the situation. _"Snakes,"_ he whispers. I watch the water rippling around us, the bodies of a dozen snakes skimming across the water.

"_I fucking hate snakes!"_ Tank hisses, his giant body picking up impressive speed. In different circumstances I would have laughed at Tank's terrified face. But the sensation of having something slither against your body in complete darkness made my skin crawl. I pick up my own pace, the other men seeming to share the same sentiment.

We finally reach the shore, army crawling up the embankment. I scan for any movement or sound. When I am satisfied that all is clear, I stand and begin assembling my weapon, my men following suit. We are quickly dressed and armed. I hand each man a small microphone clip and an ear piece for communicating once we are separated. I give a hand signal to begin our march the quarter of a mile to the Detention Center.

A frost has formed on the undergrowth, our footsteps crunching lightly as we walk. My senses are hyperaware of my surroundings. Noting every twig that snaps, every expelled breath from the men around me, every rustle in the trees. The sound of my own heart beat pounding in my ears.

We slowly approach the perimeter of the compound. The guards are in clear view atop their towers; the faint glow of gas lanterns illuminating their silhouettes. I signal for my men to engage their headsets and to split into four teams, the Colonel and I drop back into the trees; making our way to the front entrance of the compound. The three additional teams split to cover the three guard towers.

"_Foxtrot to Tango, we have confirmation of target. Over."_ Ram's voice comes over the line.

"_Roger that Foxtrot."_ I wait for the additional two teams to get into their positions.

"_Echo to Tango, target is in sights."_

"_Whiskey to Tango, all systems go."_ Vince and Binkie add within seconds of each other.

I take a steadying breath, the adrenaline humming through my body, _"Commencing assault. Calling in Fire, make it rain boys."_

Three sharp cracks simultaneously sound, followed closely by a second set of cracks. I watch as the two guards in the tower ahead of me are hit; their heads whipping back and exploding with the force. The second guard staggers back, sprawling backwards over the wooden railing. His body falling twenty feet to the ground, crumpling like an accordion.

I motion for the Colonel to follow behind me, storming the entrance. The door to the compound swings open, the rat-a-tat-tat of machine gun fire echoing throughout the compound. The zip of bullet zings past my ear, so close to my skull that I feel the gust of wind in my hair as it passes. I aim and fire, still running. My targets body pulsates with the impact of my bullets. He slumps to the ground, eyes wide and empty, steam swirling from the entry wounds in his chest.

I hear the heavy footfall of my men coming to regroup as we infiltrate the building. We sweep into the compound, taking out two additional guards in the main entrance, their aim wide and inaccurate with their fear.

The inside of the Detention Center is poorly lit with the same gasoline lanterns; the smell of rot and sewage hangs heavily in the air; condensation dripping down upon us from the cement ceiling above. I hear the echo of voices coming from down the long hallway. The lanterns flickering as we walk past them, sending shadows dancing across the walls.

A door opens at the end of the hall; a woman is shoved roughly into the hallway. A guard steps out behind her, he has an M16 in one hand, the other fisted roughly into her hair; using her as a human shield for his escape. He barks at us in his native tongue, yanking the girls head forward mercilessly.

Fucking Coward.

I hear a 'click' behind me; Binkie raises his sniper rifle and fires. Blood and brain matter spraying the walls around us. The guard spins around with the impact, revealing a fist sized exit wound in the back of his skull. The woman shrieks, her body folding in on itself, not able to sustain her own weight. She cowers against the wall, her hands covering her face.

We continue down the hallway, securing the rooms as we go. The last room is feebly barricaded. Tank drops back, kicking the door below the handle; the force so intense that the door breaks loose of its hinges, clattering loudly onto the ground. We enter the room to find three young women huddled together in fear.

"_Jae…"_ the Colonel whispers behind me, his voice soft and reverent.

The smallest girl peeks out from around the others, her eyes wide and confused. I immediately notice the resemblance to the Colonel, in the shape of her face and the fullness of her lips.

The Colonel staggers forward, falling to his knees before her.

"_Who are you?"_ She whispers still clinging tightly to the girls beside her.

Pain flashes across the Colonel's face at her words. _"Jae, baby… I'm your father."_

Jae's eyes scan the Colonel's face, taking in their shared features. _"But… why are you here? My mother said that you abandoned us when I was a baby? She said that you didn't want me…"_

The Colonel flinches as if he's been slapped, his body trembling. _"No Jae, you were taken from me. Thirteen years ago… and I have never stopped looking for you."_

"_Please,"_ he rasps, choking back a sob. "_You have to know that I have loved you since the moment you were born. I cherished every moment that I had with you and I have prayed every night that I would see you again."_

Jae's lower lip trembles, tears streaming down her cheeks. She inches forward slowly, looking at the Colonel hesitantly before throwing herself into his arms.

The Colonel clung to his daughter, his body racked with sobs, tears of joy and pain.

My men and I stand silently witnessing their heart wrenching reunion. I swallow the lump of emotion in my throat, fighting to keep my own tears at bay. I steal a glance at Tank beside me, his full lower lip jutting out slightly, his eyes misting over. I smile to myself; the strongest soldier I know has one of the gentlest hearts.

Bobby squeezes past us, approaching the remaining two girls slowly. They watch him warily, flinching away from his touch. _"Shhhh… I'm not going to hurt you_," he soothes, gently examining them for injures.

"_I think these three can walk on their own but the other woman is hurt badly. Her foot is broken is several places and I don't know how she'll manage the swim_..." Bobby scrubs his hands over his face, his posture stiff with concern.

I turn at the sound of footsteps behind me. Binkie walks forward with the woman from the hallway curled into his chest. Her eyes, filled with hope and trust never leaving his face, total faith in her protector.

"_I'll carry her,"_ Binkie's voice is quiet but firm.

"_Binkie… you can't carry her across the river. You'll both be swept away with the current_." Bobby eyes are tortured, desperately trying to find another solution.

"_I'll take my chances; I'm not going to leave her here,"_ Binkie's tone effectively ending the conversation.

Bobby stares at Binkie, seeing the determination in his face.

The urgency to leave is growing crucial. _"Colonel, we need to get moving. I don't know if they had the time to radio for reinforcements or not."_

The Colonel nods at me, helping his daughter to stand with him; before tucking her securely into his side.

We begin our journey back to the crossing point. We reach the shore, stripping back down to our wet suits. Binkie walks a few feet into the cover of the trees, returning in only a pair of boxer shorts and his dry gear bag strapped to his back.

He moves beside the injured woman, carefully slipping his wet suit onto her small form.

"_Binkie… man, you'll get hypothermia trying to swim across like that. It's too dangerous_…" Bobby pleads.

"_Like I said, I'll take my chances."_ Binkie replies without hesitation, carefully lifting the woman into his arms.

We slip into the water. Tank and Bobby, as well as Lester and Vince each paired with one of the girls. Ram is helping the Colonel with Jae and I walk beside Binkie, assisting him with the injured woman.

Binkie's breath catches in his throat as the frigid water reaches his chest; his lungs struggling to expand. We each take one of the woman's arms, clinging to her with a death grip. She whimpers as the current sweeps across her feet.

Half way across the river Binkie's muscles begin to seize, his movements stiffening; his breaths coming in fast constricted pants. His head slips below the surface of the water, his body weight pushing us further downstream. We pick up speed, careening down the river. We are swept into shallower water, my feet brushing across the riverbed. I plant my feet, heaving Binkie's head out of the water. He resurfaces, sucking in a frantic breath.

Lester and Bobby sprint along the shoreline, trying to catch up with us. My muscles shake with the strain of holding Binkie and the woman against the current. Lester and Bobby dive into the river, reaching us in seconds. Bobby wraps his arms around Binkie's chest tugging him back towards the shore. Lester takes over Binkie's position, helping me with the injured woman.

We reach the shore, Bobby dragging Binkie out of the water. Binkie shivers violently, tremors rocking his body. Bobby rips open his dry gear pack, removing Binkie's clothes. He yanks them onto Binkie's body as quickly as he can. _"Tank, I need you to help me lift him. He needs to walk to generate body heat before he loses consciousness."_

The remainder of the team reaches us. My men standing at the water's edge, cupping their hands full of water and scrubbing the paint from their faces. We throw our gear bags and wet suits into the river, discarding the incriminating evidence. Jae helps the girls to wrap their hair into buns, hiding their wet hair.

We begin walking towards the hotel, Binkie's legs wobbling underneath him, his arms draped heavily over Tank and Bobby's shoulders. I carry the injured woman in my arms, cradling her into my chest. Her eyes staring pointedly at Binkie's back, her teeth worrying her lip.

We reach the hotel entrance; my men surround the girls, obscuring their view from prying eyes. The bell hop looks questioningly at Binkie, staggering forward with Tank and Bobby's aid. Tank's booming laughter draws the bell hop's eyes to him. Tank's hand gesturing an invisible cup to his lips, indicating Binkie's "drunken" state. The bell hop laughs, shaking his head in understanding and returning to his work.

We all enter the same room, Bobby and Tank helping Binkie over to the bed, quickly wrapping him in a cocoon of blankets. He is still shivering, his lips blue but his eyes are alert.

I turn to Jae, _"The girls that are with you, do they have families to return to?"_

Jae speaks to the girls in their native tongue, listening and nodding to their responses. _"Yes… they were taken from a small farming village in South Korea, near Sammok."_

"_Is there an airport near the village?"_ I ask, praying the answer will be yes.

Jae turns to the girls, translating my question. _"Yes, they said there is an airport there, no more than a mile away."_

Thank God. _"Tell them we will return them safely to their families, and that we will get them the medical treatment that they need." _

I walk to the side of Binkie's bed, looking down at the man who tonight became a true hero. There is a shuffle beside me, the injured woman trying desperately to get near Binkie. I help her to sit on the edge of his bed, mindful of her injuries.

She speaks softly in Korean to him, her hand brushing back his wet hair; tears streaming down her face.

"_What did she say?"_ Bobby whispers to Jae, whose own tears fall freely.

Jae clears her throat quietly before speaking. _"She is thanking God for sending an angel to save her, that she has seen his face in her dreams and that she knew he would come for her."_

The woman leans forward, gently kissing Binkie's cheek.

Her voice breaking with emotion as she whispers softly in heavily accented English, _"I knew you would come."_

TBC…

Thoughts?


	13. Destiny

_**Janet Evanovich owns all rights. Original characters: Colonel Davidson, **_

_**Jae Davidson, Soo Min Davidson and Miri Sihn.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 13: Destiny**_

_

* * *

_

I stand in the shower of my hotel room, my skin raw from scrubbing the filth from the polluted river from my body. I lean my head back into the spray, washing the soap from my hair. The mixture of heat and exhaustion making my lids grow heavy.

I had spent the last several hours taking stock of our situation. I arranged for our flight to Sammok, South Korea; where we would return the two young girls to their families. However, leaving them there unprotected had weighed heavily on my mind. Anything of any monetary value that I could give them would be seized upon their arrival. I searched for loop holes to supplement them somehow. I spoke with my lawyer, working out the logistics. My heart felt lighter with the progress we made, the girls and their families would never want for anything again.

We learned that the injured woman's name is Miri Sihn, a 21 year old South Korean native. She was sold to traffickers by her parents after refusing to accept an arranged marriage proposal. She was sold for 500,000 Korean Wons, or 430 American dollars. She was to be delivered to a forty nine year old Chinese farmer, where she would serve as his slave in all regards. Binkie's face had grown dark with anger as she told her story, his jaw clenched tightly. I had watched as he took her hand in his, whispering to her adamantly _"Your worth far exceeds ANY amount of money."_ Miri had blushed at his words, once again brushing Binkie's hair back away from his forehead. The gesture seemed so natural, so routine, as if they had spent years comforting each other.

Jae told us of her mother's death. For the last two years of her life Soo Min had been addicted to crystal meth, the drug of choice in Korea since the Korean War. She finally succumbed to her addiction last year, leaving Jae to fend for herself. After her mother's death, Jae went to the local shelter for help, only to be pawned off as a bargaining chip. However, this turn of events would finally bring an end to a father's search for his daughter.

Jae was thrilled with the idea of moving to the U.S. She dreams of going to college to study medicine. I plan to make those dreams a reality. No expense would be spared in her education. The Colonel and his daughter had a long road of healing ahead of them; but I know that Jae's life will be fulfilled in ways she has never imagined. I watched as they smiled and laughed together, reconnecting after so many years apart; the resiliency of youth aiding Jae in her first steps towards a new beginning.

I step out of the shower, quickly towel drying and dressing. I grab the remainder of my personal items, shoving them into my duffel bag. I am anxious to get to the airport; our flight is due to leave in two hours. I exit my room, walking down the hallway towards Binkie's suite. I knock once before letting myself in, pausing in amusement as I take in the scene before me.

Binkie's face is flushed with warmth as he is being doted upon; His blue eyes captivated on his care taker, dimples peeking through with his bemused smile. The overall affect making him appear much younger, like a love sick school boy.

Miri sits perched on the side of Binkie's bed, spoon feeding soup to him. She had ordered it from room service, promising Binkie's rapid recovery.

"_This soup is really good. I've never tasted anything quite like it."_ Binkie chivalrously complements her choice of dish, swallowing another spoonful. _"What's in it?"_

"_It's called Bosin-Tang."_ Miri smiles warmly, pleased with his approval. _"It's made of soybean paste, garlic, ginger, green onion, red pepper and dog meat."_

Binkie quickly turns an alarming shade of green, valiantly keeping a smile plastered onto his face; trying desperately not to offend her. _"Dog meat…" _he echoes her, his expression looking strained as he swallows roughly.

"_Umm hmm, my ancestors believed that the ingredients help to warm the stomach and increase physical stamina. I would have preferred to have given you Gaesoju… but this will have to do."_ Miri sighs regretfully, tipping another spoonful into Binkie's taut lips. His eyes watering slightly as he forces the soup down his throat.

"_Oh… and ahhh… what exactly is Gaesoju?"_ Binkie asks warily, trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant.

"_It is a fermented wine, made with boiled dog penis… it is very effective in supplementing energy and restoring body heat."_

Lester barks out a laugh, quickly trying to disguise it as a cough. _"Well, I for one think Binkie needs all the help he can get… it would be such a shame to settle on the soup alone. I would be more than happy to go and get a bottle of that wine for you. After all, Binkie's health is at stake here and it would really be no trouble at all…" _

"_NO! No no, it's fine really. I feel MUCH better already!"_ Binkie quickly interrupts, his face panicked. _"Actually, I've never felt better."_ He smiles manically at Miri, sitting up to showcase his instantly restored state of health.

"_Oh, I don't know… you still look a little piqued…"_ Lester muses, his voice dripping with feigned concern.

With Miri's head turned the other way, Binkie discreetly pins Lester with a murderous glare, mouthing _"You're a fucking dead man!"_ to him; his hands tightening around an invisible neck.

Binkie's hands drop quickly into his lap as Miri turns back to him. _"Are you sure? I think he's right you know, the wine really would be helpful and…"_

"_Really, I feel great… The soup definitely did the trick,"_ Binkie smiles genuinely as he sees the now empty bowl.

Miri frowns slightly, debating the truth behind his words. _"All right then, but tell me right away if you start to feel cold or tired."_

"_Okay, I will… I promise,"_ Binkie's eyes take on a dream like quality as he listens to her speak, the boyish smile making its reappearance.

"_Miri… I'd like to take a look at your foot if that's okay. I have all of the stuff that I will need to wrap it in the room next door. It will be much less painful for you once it's stabilized."_ Bobby asks, tentatively holding his arms out to lift her.

Miri's eyes swivel to Binkie, a look of unease on her face. He gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking to her gently. _"It's okay, you're safe. Bobby will take good care of you and if you need anything I'll be right here."_

Miri searches Binkie's eyes for a moment, a look of complete trust and confidence washing over her features.

"_Okay,"_ she said softly, turning to give Bobby a timid smile.

Bobby picks her up carefully, carrying her out of the room; closing the door behind him.

Lester snorts from the corner or the room, his arms folded over his chest.

"_Whipped,"_ he teases Binkie, shaking his head.

Binkie glares back at Lester, daring him to say more.

"_What? Don't tell me you're going to deny it."_ Lester raises his eyebrows incredulously. _"Any man would eat THAT…" _Lester shivers pointing towards the empty soup bowl, _"Is obviously in love."_

Binkie blushes, averting his eyes from Lester. _"No, I'm not trying to deny anything. It's just that I… I don't really even know how to explain it. The second I saw her, I just felt this overwhelming need to protect her. There was this instant connection… like she's always been a part of my life. Like I had found a piece of myself that I hadn't realized I'd been missing. It felt like everything that has happened in my life was purposefully to lead me to that moment… to her…. God, I sound like such an idiot_." He sighs, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"_No… actually, I know exactly how you feel."_ Binkie stared at me, his mouth hanging open in shock that I would share such personal information. _"The first time I saw Stephanie I felt the exact same way. In that moment I knew that we were meant to be together… that we were made for each other. It scared the hell out of me. I had never needed anyone before, never really wanted anyone before… and suddenly I couldn't live without her. I tried to stay away from her…, to deny my feelings for her and I ended up hurting us both."_

I turned to look at Binkie, willing him to learn from my mistakes, _"People spend their entire lives looking for that kind of love, that kind of connection. Take my advice and don't waste a minute of it; because if you lose her… you'll never forgive yourself." _

Binkie's eyes are torn and pleading, _"I don't know what to do, man. I can't leave her here… but I can't stay here either…"_ He scrubs his hands over his face dejectedly.

"_I called in a few favors… I was able to access a birth certificate and passport for Miri. She is free to travel to the U.S. For some reason I'm thinking she would really enjoy Trenton…"_

Binkie eyes widen in surprise, a slow smile spreading across his face. _"Oh, thank God. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough. I hope that she'll agree… but if she accepts, I can guarantee you one thing… I will definitely be in charge of the cooking!"_

* * *

I sink down lower into my seat, trying to give Binkie and Miri some privacy. The close quarters of the plane not helping in my efforts. I try unsuccessfully to tune out their voices but their words come unbidden to my ears.

"_But… I want to stay with you."_ Miri whispers pleadingly.

"_Listen… your apartment in the Rangeman Building will be right next door to mine. You can come over any time you want."_ Binkie rushes to appease her.

"_Then why do I have to live next door."_ Miri chokes, hurt seeping through her words.

Binkie blew out a puff of air, lowering his voice further. _"Miri there is nothing I would like more than to take you home with me… but it just doesn't feel right. The things you have been through, the way that you have been treated is appalling. I want to take things slow, to give you the opportunity to CHOOSE me. I don't want you to feel indebted to me in anyway. I want to prove to you that I am deserving of you. You are so beautiful Miri… I really want to do this right. To give you time to heal and to decide what you want out of life. No one will ever take your choices away from you again."_

"_But, I already…"_

Binkie held up his hand to stop her protests. _"I know… believe me I feel it too; but I need to do this. I was raised by a single mother and my respect for women runs too deep to take advantage of you in any way. Please Miri…"_

"_Okay, but I'm not going to change my mind."_ Miri finally relents, her tone of voice telling me that the current arrangement will not be in effect for long.

Binkie smiles warmly at her, putting his arm around her shoulders protectively. Miri snuggles into him, a happy sigh escaping her lips.

I contemplate Binkie's words and his actions over the course of the mission; his life defining the meaning of integrity. I make a promise to myself to further Binkie along in his career. A man of his caliber is irreplaceable. He has earned my respect and gained my trust; and I am proud to call him a friend.

I think of the atrocities that have brought us all to this point; the indescribable evils that we have faced.

I look at Binkie and Miri, the joining of soul mates; from halfway around the world, brought together by fate. Their lives destined to be entwined with one another.

I think of my relationship with my Babe. Had I not been brought to the brink of death I would still be hiding behind my walls of defense; denying myself and her, the future that is meant to be ours. In That moment, the one that I believed to be my last; everything around me came into focus, all that I could see, all that I could feel… was her. My hearts deepest desires and my life's greatest regrets taking the form of the woman I love. And suddenly, I realize that my worst nightmare has opened up an entirely new future for me; a future that I had only allowed myself to live in my dreams.

I look out the window of the plane, the sun burning a brilliant pink as it rises above the horizon.

The start of a new day, the beginning of a new life.

TBC…

*The soup and wine in this chapter are authenitic Korean dishes.

*I really did mean for this to be the last chapter, but as SueB clearly foresaw, the story wasn't ready to end quite yet. I hope you are all still enjoying this story! I personally have fallen in love with Binkie *Shhh! Don't tell Ranger!*

I would like to thank everyone who has left me a comment so far, I really appreciate the time you take to leave me your feedback. *hugs!*

Ranger and Stephanie's reunion up next!


	14. Love

_**Janet Evanovich owns the rights to the following characters. This story is intended as artistic exercise.**_

_**A Walk Through Hell**_

_**Chapter 14: Love**_

"_Not often in the story of mankind does a man arrive on earth who is both steel and velvet, who is as hard as a rock _

_and soft as drifting fog, who holds in his heart and mind the paradox of terrible storm and peace unspeakable and perfect."_

_***_

Carl Sandburg.

* * *

I stretch my neck, desperately trying to see around the nurse in front of me; the palms of my hands sweating with my nerves, my heart beating frantically in my chest. She turns around slowly, a bundle of blue wrapped in her arms.

"_Congratulations Mr. Manoso… It's a boy!"_ The nurse coos, smiling down at the miniature version of myself.

I take my son in my arms, my hands trembling with emotion, my vision swimming with tears. I blink them back furiously, needing to study the miracle before me.

I gasp as I stare into my son's eyes… the eyes of his mother; a blue so intense that they pierce into my soul. I take his tiny hand in mine, his skin a shade lighter than my own, reveling in its powder soft texture. I caress his face, his silky black hair standing in disarray; long, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

He is beautiful.

His eyes drift over my shoulder, his chubby cheeks dimpling as a smile breaks across his face. I follow his gaze to the most stunning woman I have ever seen.

"_Babe,"_ I croak. _"He's perfect."_ I place him gently in her arms, the picture they make together taking my breath away.

Perfection.

"_Ranger…"_

"_Ranger… Man… wake up!"_ I shake my head, clearing the fog from my mind; staring up into Tank's amused face. _"Are you gonna walk off the plane, or did you want me to carry you Princess?" _

"_Fuck off Tank,"_ I grumble, rubbing the sleep from my eyes; my mind fuzzy with the effects of jet lag. I stand up, stretching the cramped muscles of my legs.

It was just a dream; my heart clenches painfully as awareness dawns upon me; my chest aching and hollow with loss.

My thoughts freeze instantly, my mind instinctively clamping down on my desires; years of emotional suppression coming in to play.

I take a deep breath, ridding myself of the confines of my mind. I will no longer be a slave to my fears.

"_You okay Boss?"_ Ram questions me skeptically.

I nod at him curtly, shaking myself from my reverie.

I exit the plane quickly, throwing my duffel bag over my shoulder; leaving the last remnants of doubt and fear behind me.

* * *

I spin the dial on the safe in my office, unlocking my life's greatest secrets.

Concealed inside are my government contracts, Secret Service files and debriefing documentations. Evidence of my time as an assassin, a spy, and a black operations specialist; all buried behind six inches of impenetrable steel.

There, among the scattered proof of war and death sits my deepest secret; the secret that I swore to protect above all others; from my enemies, from myself… from her.

I cradle the velvet box in my hands, the proof of my love and loyalty lying within. I flip the lid back with my thumb, the light above me reflecting off of the diamond solitaire nestled inside.

I remove the ring from the box, turning it over in my hands; reading the Cuban proverb inscribed on the inside of the band…

"A love that can last forever, takes but a second to come about."

I had learned the truth behind those words the day that I met her. I knew in that moment that I would love her for the rest of my life.

At the time, that knowledge was more of a curse than a blessing; my heart and soul pulling me to her while my mind was pushing her away. Love and logic divided; leaving me torn.

I purchased the ring shortly after we met, knowing that I would never give it to her. I placed it in my safe, praying that if the unthinkable happened, it would somehow find its way to her. I had to know that she would never doubt my love for her. That I desired, more than anything, to give her the life that she deserved; that I loved her enough to let her live without the demons I carried within me; that her happiness was worthy of my sacrifice.

Love unrequited by choice is a festering wound; when the closure needed to heal is impossible to gain. I stood by for years, watching, protecting, dreaming; living on stolen kisses and unobtainable dreams.

And yet, I stand here now with hope swelling inside of me; grateful for second chances and new beginnings.

Placing the ring back into the box, I shut the door to the safe; closing a chapter of my life along with it.

* * *

I met Ella outside of her apartment retrieving two large covered silver platters, a thermos, two dozen roses and a bag of supplies. I called her from the plane asking her to prepare a special breakfast; a mixture of Italian and Cuban foods. The meal consisting of lemon and basil eggs over foccacia, sweet Italian sausage, bacon frittata's, fresh Cuban bread and butter and café con leche to drink.

I hurry up to the seventh floor, silently letting myself into the apartment. I set the platters on the table, removing their lids and filling two glasses of café con leche.

I remove six pillar candles from the bag; lighting them and placing them about the room; a soft glow filling the room from the mixture of candle light and the light of dawn filtering through the windows.

I sit down at the kitchen table, a pen and paper in hand; writing down quotes from Carl Sandburg, each one reminding me of my Babe. I can no longer read his poetry without thinking of her and how much I love her.

"_Nearly all the best things that came to me in life have been unexpected, unplanned by me."_

Babe,

You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Your love brings joy to my life and comfort to my soul.

***

I take a single long stem red rose from the bouquet, attaching the note to it with a black silk ribbon. I set it aside, continuing the process.

"_Nothing happens unless we first dream."_

Babe,

For so long I denied myself from acting upon my feelings,

but never could I keep you from my dreams.

***

"_I tell you the past is a bucket of ashes, so live not _

_in your yesterdays,_

_not just for tomorrow, but in the here and now."_

Babe,

I can't replace lost time, but I will cherish every moment

I have with you for the rest of my life.

***

"_Sometimes to live our dreams is an act of courage."_

Babe,

Taking a leap of faith is never easy, but

I promise to always help you fly.

***

I finish the twelfth note, attaching it to the final rose. I move silently to the bedroom, placing a single rose on the pillow next to my sleeping Babe. She stirs in her sleep, unconsciously sensing my presence. She smiles sleepily, her riot of curls spilling out around her. I lean over to kiss her gently, not wanting to wake her yet, but unable to resist the temptation.

I tip toe out of the room, leaving a trail of roses behind me.

I walk to the stereo, selecting a soft classical c.d.; scanning through to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Knowing the music will wake her, I stand by the table, unable to sit down with the anticipation building inside of me. I hear the rustle of sheets from the bedroom, feet padding softly across the floor.

Stephanie opens the door, wearing one of my black button up dress shirts. Holding the roses she has gathered in her hands, her long legs left bare, her hair wild and tousled from sleep.

My breath catches in my throat at the sight of her. No words can describe the emotion flooding through me.

Her eyes meet mine, tears glistening on her cheeks. She continues on her journey, pausing to pick up each rose, reading each note before moving on.

She stops in front of me, love and wonder lighting her face. I drop to my knee, holding the ring in my hands.

I take a deep breath, willing my heart to slow its frantic pace. _"Stephanie, I love you with all of my heart. Please… Babe… Marry me?"_

She chokes back a sob, a whispered _"Yes!" _escaping her lips. She cups my face in her hands, bending over to kiss me softly.

I sweep her up into my arms, carrying her towards our bedroom and our future together; grateful for the broken road that has finally led me home.

The End.

*I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story!


End file.
